Changes Around Us
by MamaMalfoy
Summary: With many changes taking place after the Second Wizarding War. What changes will we see in Hermione and Draco. Will the changes draw them together? Hermione looks at Draco and says "I am here to give my testament to the release of Draco Lucius Malfoy."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: After the War**

The war is over and the wizarding world is slowly being rebuilt. The Ministry Of Magic has offered Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger the position of becoming Auror without finishing school. Harry and Ron greatly accept the position and are beginning their training. However Hermione always enjoyed school wish to finish her schooling. When most of the Deatheaters were taken into custody Hermione left to go find her parents in Australia, She returned her parent's memories of her and the Granger family returned home with mistrust in their daughter and her magical abilities. Hermione's mother watched Hermione every time she walks down the stairs. Ron and Harry came in through the floo system. Hermione's dad spilled his tea and Mrs. Granger squeaked and dropped a plate of cookies. Hermione apologized to both of her parents and Ron ears turn red as he mumbles an apology and Harry helped to clean up the broken plate.

Harry, Ron and Hermione head up to her room, as soon as the door clicks closed Hermione turns to tell Ron and Harry about her parent's not trusting her anymore. However before she can get a word out Ron starts in on her, "why do you want to testify for Malfoy's release! What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry shakes his head in agreement and crosses his arms. Hermione looks shocked that the boys are ganging up on her. "I saw him, He helped us. He wants to do what is right, maybe he didn't have the chance" Hermione stated as if it was common knowledge. Ron blew up "how has that ferret ever helped us?! He has treated us all like dirt our whole school time, He treated you worst of all! What the hell Hermione!" Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she stared at Ron, "Ronald, I am doing what is right…Harry you know he couldn't kill Dumbledore, because he wants to be a good person." Harry looks in thought…"Maybe she is right Ron." Ron stammered "Wh…What the hell Harry! Are you going to testify for him too?" Harry just looks at Ron "I think it would be best…" Hermione moves to rub Ron's arms and calm him down. "Harry could you give Ron and me a minute?" Harry shrugs and steps out into the hall. Ron looks at the closed door and then to Hermione "I don't understand 'mione" He was so hateful to you" Hermione steps to Ron and places her hands on to his chest. "Ron I am doing what I feel is right, yes he was an awful child but maybe he can be a better man." Ron frowns "I won't testify for him…I think he needs to rot in Azkaban with his father." Hermione just kissed his lips lightly and I would not ask you to…and you will not ask me not to. Three days passed and Hermione and Ron argued over Hermione helping Draco Malfoy yet he never said anything to Harry about his involvement in helping Malfoy.

As soon as the war ended most Deatheaters were arrested and sentenced. Many Deatheaters were placed on trial by Wizengamot, one family's trial has a lot of attention, and this family was The Malfoys. Little to anyone surprise Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban, His wife Narcissia was not charged with being a Deatheater because she did not bare Voldemort's dark mark. Their son's story made the front page not just because of who he was but for the people who testified for his release. Harry Potter drank the Veritaserum and told what happened on top of the Astronomy tower the night of Dumbledore's death. Hermione took a deep breath as she took her seat in front of Wizengamot, to her right she saw a scared mother and son. The young man did bare the dark mark but his steel gray eyes held pain and innocence. The young man looked at Hermione and she knew what she needed to do. Ron accompanied Hermione to the trial even though he told her to let the ferret rot in Azkaban with his worthless father. Ron and Hermione fought about this for three days before the trial. Hermione watched as some of the Auror's moved Mrs. Malfoy away from her son. Draco stood in the metal cage as it was moved beside the members of Wizengamot. Hermione studied the man in front of her as the potion master gave her a vial of Veritaserum. He was not the boy she knew in school. He looked broken, and sick. He was wearing what looked to be a dirty old prion uniform, his platinum blond hair was streaked with dirt and blood, his face had a slight beard, his steel gray eyes look hollow and lost. No, he was not the boy he once was.

Hermione drank the Veritaserum and looked at the members of Wizengamot. The lead Wizard ask "what is your name?" Hermione looks at him and replies "Hermione Jean Granger" The wizard nods, "why are you here?" Hermione looks at Draco and says "I am here to give my testament to the release of Draco Lucius Malfoy." Ron crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. The wizard looks at Hermione and nods for her to continue. Hermione looks at the Wizard and begins telling why Draco should be released. "Draco was under age at the time of his attempt on Albus Dumbledore life. There has also been proof found that his family was being threatened by Voldemort." Draco winces at the name. "Draco also had the chance to expose Harry, Ronald and myself when we were taken to Malfoy Manor." Hermione pause and touches her scared arm. "He knew it was us but chose to not expose us. He was also asked to aid in my torture but he refused. I saw him when…Bellatrix was…he sent a note with his house elf to find Dobby and get him to help Harry and Ron in the dungeon. I found the note on Dobby before we buried him." Harry and Ron exchanged looks, they knew nothing of the note. "Draco was a young boy in a very difficult place but he showed honor and courage. If he was placed in the same position I think he would make the same choses." The Wizard nodded and looked at the other members. "The last bit is your opinion and will not be taken into consideration. Thank you for your time Miss. Granger, if you would like to stay and hear our decision then you may. We will be deliberating and will resume in thirty minutes." The members of Wizengamot filed out of the room and Draco was lowered back to the ground to wait, he slid to the bottom of the cage and covered his face.

Hermione moved over to Harry and Ron. Ron grabbed and kissed Hermione "You did great, not that you should have but what note were you talking about." Harry nodded in agreement. "I found it in one of Dobby's Pockets…Wizengamot's has it now. Mrs. Malfoy walked over to the Golden trio slowly. "Thank you…no matter what they say…thank you for believing Draco can be a good man." Hermione smiles sadly as Ron rolls his eyes. "I just hope it helps." Harry looks at Draco sitting in the cage. "And I hope he doesn't make us wrong." Mrs. Malfoy smiles sadly and walks back to Draco's side but he doesn't move.

As the Wizengamot members filed back in Draco stood and looked at the man in the middle. Hermione was sitting alone, Ron and Harry had to go back to the Auror's office. The Wizard stood and looked to Draco and his mother. "The case of Draco Lucius Malfoy. You will be released but with conditions." Draco nods first, you must go back to school and take your N.E. , second you will be on probation for the next year, and if you uses any dark magic or socialize with any Deatheaters you will be sent to Azkaban. Is this understood Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded "Yes sir, Thank you." With a wave of the Wizengamot member's wands the chains unwrap Draco's cage and the door opens. Draco steps out and his mother throws herself in to his arms and sobs. Draco looks around to see Hermione sliding out the door. He silently whispers "Thank you, Granger" He embraces his mother and they leave together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts Here I Come**

Hermione returns home after the trail and walks up to her mom. Tears well up in her eyes as she watches her fix lunch. Hermione's mother turns around to see her daughter in tears. "Sweetheart what is wrong?" Hermione hugs her mother and cries "mom…I…I love you….and I am so sorry…I just wanted to keep you and dad safe…I...never wanted to hurt you…I…I don't have to…I…if you and dad want…I can give…" Hermione's mother push her back. "Hermione Jean Granger! You are not about to say what you are thinking! You love Hogwarts and the whole magical world…yes it is hard for your father and I but you are a wonderful witch and you are going to finish school!" Hermione wipes her eyes. "Mom…I" Mrs. Granger waves her hand in dismissal. "This came for you" Mrs. Granger hands Hermione a thick envelope with the unmistakable Hogwarts seal.

Hermione smiles and pops open the seal and looks through the papers there were five pages one more than the normal amount. Hermione looked through each paper carefully the first page was a welcome back letter form the new Headmistress McGonagall, the next page was a list of the books she would need, then the next two were the other supplies she would need and on the last page Hermione's eyes sparkled and she read aloud to her mom.

Dear Miss. Granger,

It is with great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl this year. It is a great honor to be selected for, Head Girl and you were selected due to outstanding grades and determination to be the best person you can be. On the Hogwarts express you will meet in the Head's compartment to begin your year. Head boy and Head Girl share a common room. This is to help insure your time in working together. This will be a tough year but I feel that you and the Head Boy will be able to bring the feel of home back to Hogwarts. Congratulations Miss Granger. I will see you and the Head Boy in my office after the welcome feast and sorting.

With luck,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Head Girl badge materializes on the table in front of Hermione. "Oh mom…I cannot believe it! I am Head Girl! I need to write Ron…oh and Harry and Ginny! I love you mom" Kisses her mother's check. "Hermione…Congratulations dear…I am so very proud of the woman you have become." Mrs. Granger Smiles and brushes Hermione's hair out of her face. Hermione smiles and hugs her mom before heading up stairs to write Ron, Harry and Ginny letters. When Hermione looks up Pig, Ron's owl, was sitting on her window seal. Hermione smiles Ron must have seen Ginny get her letter and sent Pig for my letters. Hermione ties the letters to Pig's leg, pets his head, and gives him a bit of her biscuit. She smiles as the small owl flies off.

Draco sits at what was his father's desk and looks over the family ledgers. Draco sighs and downs the rest of his fire whiskey. Draco dreamed of one day taking over the family wealth but not as an eighteen year old who was just released from charges of being a Deatheater. A large barn owl swoops into the window, Draco smiles as he pulls the letter from its leg. Draco give the owl the rest of his toast and opens his letter from Hogwarts. Draco looks through the papers there were five pages. He looked through each paper carefully the first page was a welcome back letter form the new Headmistress McGonagall, the next page was a list of the books he would need, then the next two were the other supplies he would need and on the last page last page Draco looked somewhat confused. It Read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

It is with great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Boy this year. It is a great honor to be selected for, Head Boy and you were selected due to outstanding grades and determination to be the best person you can be. On the Hogwarts express you will meet in the Head's compartment to begin your year. Head boy and Head girl share a common room. This is to help insure your time in working together. This will be a tough year but I feel that you and the Head Girl will be able to bring the feel of home back to Hogwarts. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. I will see you and the Head Girl in my office after the welcome feast and sorting.

With luck,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco looks at the letter and frowns. This must be a mistake. He pulls out a blank piece of paper and quickly writes a letter to Head mistress McGonagall.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

I received a letter stating that I have be selected to be Head Boy this year. I feel that this may have been a mistake. Thank you for your time

-Draco Malfoy

Draco whistled for his bird and she came swooping in and landed on his shoulder. Draco petted his Black Winged Kite for a few minutes and tied the letter to her leg. "Take this to Headmistress McGonagall please." The bird flew of and Draco watched her go. Draco turned back to finish the ledgers and review the bill of his manor…He sighed…Malfoy manor was his. As Draco stretched and got up to join his mother for lunch. The Bran owl swoops in drops a letter on the desk and flies back out. Draco pick up the letter and opens it.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Thank you for your concern, however you were selected for the position of Head Boy. You may have a sorted past yet you are striving to better yourself and your grades are the second highest in your previous class and the year you are now entering. The other professors and I feel that this will help you with your progress. I look forward to seeing you Mr. Malfoy.

-Headmistress McGonagall

Draco smiles and walks down to tell his mother the good news. Draco walked into the dining room and smiles at his mother and has a seat. "Mother, I have finished the family ledgers and I have some good news." Mrs. Malfoy looks up at Draco and smiles. "That was wonderful dear, have a seat. What is your news?" Draco sits down and the house elves bring out lunch. "I have been made Head Boy." Mrs. Malfoy smiles "that is wonderful dear! I couldn't be more proud. We will head to Diagon Alley in a few days to get the supplies you need."

A few days later Hermione kissed her mom and dad goodbye to go stay at 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ginny and Ron. As she stepped into the fireplace she saw her mom and dad smile and wave. The green flames danced around Hermione and she stepped out into Ron who scooped her up and kissed her deeply. Hermione kissed him back passionately until Harry cleared his throat on the couch with Ginny leaning against him. Ginny made a face and then laughed as Ron's whole face turned red. Ginny hops up and hugs Hermione. "Congratulations on being Head Girl! I know it would be you!" Ginny smiled as Harry hugged Hermione around her. Ron said "alright, alright! Now can I have a little time with my girlfriend before she runs off to school?" Ginny shakes her head. "Harry and I are making dinner tonight, it will be ready a six. That is five hours for you two to have alone." Ginny winks at Hermione. Ginny had told Hermione that she and Harry had taken their relationship to a more physical level. Hermione blushed at what Ginny was implying.

Ron however didn't seem to notice as he grabbed her hand "come on I want to show you what we have gotten cleaned up…Harry and I have even decorated our rooms" He pulls Hermione into his room and closes the door. "So…what do you think?" Hermione looks around the room. His bed was unmade with dark grey sheets and the walls were covered in Quidditch posters with players zooming around. She smiles the room is so Ron. When Hermione turned around to look at Ron his lips crushed onto Hermione's. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster. As they kissed Ron pick her up and carried her to the bed and tumbled in with her. Hermione kicked off her shoes and crawled on top of Ron. She looked in his deep green eyes and kissed him lightly. Hermione was a little worried about the first time they were to make love. So being Hermione she read several books and magazines: _How to please your man, Sex tips for beginners, Safe sex for witches, and ways to make him moan_. Ron deepened the kiss as his hands roamed Hermione's body. Hermione let out a soft moan as Ron kissed her neck and her collar bone. Her fingers found their way under Ron's shirt as he explored her body with his mouth. Hermione stops him long enough to pull off his shirt and Ron unbuttons her shirt and slides it off her shoulders. Ron looks at Hermione and rolls on top of her and kisses her deeply. Ron's hand fumble with the clasp of Hermione's bra and looks at her with frustration. Hermione giggles and unclips her bra as Ron eagerly cover her breast with his mouth and teased her nipple with his tongue. Hermione moans in pleasure and surprise. Hermione ran her hand down Ron's chest to his stomach and to the button of his jeans. Ron's breath caught as Hermione quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off of his hips. Hermione moaned as she feel him hard under her hand. Ron kisses down her stomach and unsnaps her jean as he kisses her hips. He slides her jeans down her legs and slides his fingers into her wet center. "Oh Ron..." moaned Hermione as her finger nails dug into his back. Ron slipped off his underwear and Hermione's and climbed on top of her. Ron kissed and stared to slide inside her. "Wait Ron… hold on…" Hermione grabbed her wand and blushed and cast a silencing charm on the room and a contraceptive charm on herself. Ron smiles "God you are so smart…and sexy…" Ron slowly slides himself into Hermione. Hermione lets out a deep throaty moan as he started to move with her body. Hermione's eyes close and she moans and Ron pushes deeper inside her. Ron groans and rolls off of Hermione. Hermione thought it was rather quick but that it way out because they were learning together.

Hermione curls up into the crook of his arm. Hermione lays in his arms and feels like she has meant to be here forever. Ron smiles down at her and kisses her. "Hermione…I was thinking after you finish with school. We could move in together and you can keep the house and then we can get married and we can start having kids. You won't have to work." Hermione sits up and stares at Ron like he has grown a second head. "I enjoy school Ron and I am only 18. I don't want children yet." Ron looks hurt and confused "Why not? Mom had Bill when she was 18." Hermione gets out of the bed. "Ronald I am not your mother…I want to finish school…I want to have a fulfilling job…." Ron sat up and glared at her. "What?! Why the hell would you want to do that? We can get married first and then move in together and have children, you will be almost 20." Ron said as he pulled on his clothes. Hermione cast a quick Scourgify on herself and pulled on her clothes. "Ron you ruin everything we just made love for the first time and now we are fighting…why can't I do want I need to make me happy! Is it always about you?" Hermione pulls the door open. Ron turns red in the face "Why the hell do you have to have a job. I will make plenty of money! Plus we won't be able to have sex again for almost a whole year while you are at school" Hermione could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "Was that all that was to you Ronald…Sex…you are such a pig…yes I want to go to school…you know that I love school. Why would you think I just want to stay home and raise children?" Ginny and Harry step out in the hall to see Hermione standing in the door way yelling at a half dressed Ron. Ron walks towards her. "That is what I want, that should be what you want to…don't you want to make me happy?" Hermione shakes her head as tears fall down her cheeks. "Not when it makes me miserable…Ron…" Ron pushes past her "then maybe you should go be with someone else, did you fuck Malfoy after he was released? Because you sure knew a lot about what sex is supposed to be like." Hermione shakes her head "how dare you say that…Ron…I…read about it…I wanted it to be special for us…" tears were rolling down her cheeks. I cannot do this right now….I need….I need some space Ronald." She pushes past him. "Go on back to being the Deatheater's whore" Ginny shots an angry glares at Ronald and Harry shook his head. Ginny followed Hermione.

 _Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:_

Draco walks down the stairs to meet his mother in the main lobby. Draco picks up the box of floo powder and hands it to his mother. Mrs. Malfoy steps in to the fire place and simple says Diagon Alley, Draco watches the green flames dance and steps in after her. Draco steps out in to the Leaky Caldron and find all the patrons eyes on him. Draco looks down and takes his mother's arm and walks out the door. "Don't worry dear, people were like that with your father when he was an eligible bachelor, you are the third richest wizard in the world." Draco shakes his head at his mother. "They stare because I was a Deatheater, not because I am rich and single mother." The two of them walk around and gather all of Draco's school supplies and a few new robes. As Narcissia and Draco are getting ready to leave Draco spots Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley siting at a table. "Mother, I will be right back." Draco walks over to the girls table.

"Ginny please…I need to go…I am going to Diagon Alley. I need to get my school supplies…" Hermione sits on the couch and cries…Ginny pets her back and listens to Harry arguing with Ron. Ginny cast a charm that cleans Hermione up. "You and I are going to get our school stuff okay?" Ginny pulls Hermione in to the fireplace and tosses the floo Powder down and says "Diagon Alley." The warm green flames dance around the girls and they step out in the Leaky Cauldron. "I cannot believe he said that to me…we…I…Let us just get our stuff…" Ginny and Hermione walk around and get the things they need for school…Hermione also got a new collar for Crockshanks. Hermione laughed as she told Ginny about him eating his last one. Once the girls had gotten all of their school supplies they get some Butter beers at the Leaky Cauldron. "Ginny, I am I wrong to want to finish school and then get a job….He called me a whore…how could he do that…" Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I read book after book because I wanted both of our first times to be special…I hate fighting with him." Ginny made a pained face about it being both of their first time. Hermione wipes her eyes and did not see the look. "I need to talk to him…" Ginny pets Hermione's arm "I am sure Ron and Harry have talked and it will be better when we get back. I am sure Harry cussed him out about the Malfoy comment." The girls laugh and Hermione dries her face with a napkin. A shadow lands across the table and Ginny and Hermione look up to see Draco Malfoy standing beside the table. "Granger, I wanted to say thank you for testifying for me." Draco looks to Ginny. "Will you tell Potter I also want to thank him?" Ginny nods. Hermione looks at him and nods "You are welcome Malfoy." He nods "I will see the two of you at Hogwarts" Draco walks back to meet his mother. "He looks rough…really tired" Ginny says as he walks out of earshot. "You should have seen him at the trial…bloodshot eyes, old nasty jail uniform, and he still had blood in his hair, he didn't get to clean up before…I would guess" Hermione shakes her head and picks up her bags. "Can we go? I want to talk to Ron."

The two girls' floo back to 12 Grimmauld Place when they step out Ron and Harry are sitting on the couch playing wizard's chess. Ron was winning. Hermione sat her bags down and cleared her throat. "Ron…Can we please talk?" Harry looks at Ron. "Yeah...I am sorry I called you a whore…I was just mad…I don't want to fight…I was being stupid" Hermione looks a little surprised "thank you…and I agree…I love you Ron. I just wanted…everything to be prefect." Ginny and Harry smile at each other. Ron gives Hermione a light kiss. Harry stands up "Great! Ginny and I will start dinner." Harry and Ginny take each other's hand and walk to the kitchen. Hermione walks over to her trunk and starts putting away her new school supplies. She smiles when she see the blank picture album she made for her finial year at Hogwarts. Hermione whispers "Hogwarts here I come. " After a very nice dinner Hermione was going to floo back to her parents' house and told Ginny she would meet her at platform 9 ¾ in the morning. Ron pulled Hermione aside and whispers "You know you could stay the night here with me…" Hermione's mouth opens slightly. "I…umm…Ron…I don't think that would be a good idea…my mum wants to see me before I go back to school" Ron kissed her deeply making her face blush and stepped back. Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny. Hermione stepped in the fireplace and she felt the green flames dance around her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Head Boy**

Her screams echoed in the room as the mad woman sat upon her, slowly carving that hateful word into her flesh. "Poor little mudblood" She cackled and Hermione work in a cold sweat with tears running down her cheeks. She stood up at looked at the clock 4:47. Hermione pulls off her sweat drenched night gown. She grabbed her bag, wrapped in her robe and headed to the bathroom. Five hours until I will be on the train to Hogwarts. Hermione washed her face, pulled back her hair and sighed. It was an hour early but she decided to go for her run now. She slipped on her sports bra, bright green tank top and black jogging shorts. Hermione crept down stairs to get a bottled water and put on her tennis shoes. As Hermione tied her shoes she looked out the window to see the clear morning sky. She packed her small satchel that she always runs with. "Water bottle, wand, iPod with earbuds, keys, watch, identification, cash and a whistle" Hermione said to herself as she opened the door and stepped outside to run her normal trail. Hermione ran until her legs aced and her lungs burned. Hermione wipes her brow and walks the last block home. When she walked in the door Mrs. Granger was fixing breakfast and Mr. Granger was reading the paper. Hermione kissed her mom and dad and went upstairs to shower before double checking her trunk for the 15th time. Hermione pilled her wet hair on top of her head and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Harry had given her for her birthday. The school would be very different without Harry and Ron. After eating breakfast with her mom and dad, Mr. Granger drove Hermione to the train station.

Draco rolled over in his bed and looked to see what time it was. "Shit" Draco mumbled it was 8:00 AM. After a night of too much brandy and fire whiskey Draco had passed out in his robes. "At least I made it to the bed" Draco stumbled into the shower and let the hot water wash away the fogginess in his mind. "Why did I drink so much?" said to himself as the water washes over him. Draco rubbed his throbbing head as he washed his hair. Then he remembered why he had been drinking his mother had been telling him about all of the eligible pureblood witches that would be thrilled to bare his heir. Draco was 18, just got handed his families wealth and a releases from Azkaban and he did not want a wife or an heir. Draco quickly dress and walked down the stairs to the dining hall. Narcissia looks up at Draco as the house elf clears the dishes. "Draco dear, you are late. No time for breakfast. Your trunk is ready?" Draco rolls his eyes. "Yes mother, are you accompanying me to the station?" Narcissia smiled softly at Draco "Yes dear." Narcissia stands up and takes his arm, while he held his trunk and his black-winged Kite, Zeal. Narcissia then Apparat to the train's Apparation site. Draco loads his trunk and Zeal onto a cart and walks with his mother to platform 9 and 3/4.

Hermione's parents walk her to the train station and kissed her goodbye as she moved through the barrier leading to platform 9 ¾. As Hermione walked and pushed her cart she saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender standing together. Ginny spotted Hermione and runs over to her and hugs her. "Guess what?" Ginny grinned and glanced at Harry. "What is it Gin?" Hermione said glancing at Harry to see him grinning wildly. Ginny brushes her hair back from her face and wiggled her fingers. Hermione see the beautiful engagement ring she had helped Harry pick out and throws her arms around Ginny! "Oh Ginny! He did it! Congratulations!" Hermione knew Harry was planning to ask Ginny to marry him. Ginny waves at Harry, and Ron to come over. Lavender follows and heads towards Ginny and Hermione. Hermione glances at Lavender looked back at Ginny. Harry hugs Hermione. "Congratulations Harry! I am so happy for the two of you!" Harry smiles and kisses Ginny on the cheek. "Thanks Hermione!" The trains whistles signaling the students to get on board. Ginny hugs Harry and kisses him goodbye, Hermione hugs Harry and kisses Ron lightly, and she still wasn't a fan of public displays of affection.

As the two girls were walking Hermione and Ginny are startled by a compartment door flying open to yelling. "Damn it woman I am not going to marry you. I don't want or need a wife" Draco stepped out into the cramped hallway. "Draky, please…I could plan our wedding after I pass my N.E.W. T's…we could have a Christmas wedding… then work on making you an heir on Christmas. The woman whined as she shoved Draco against the wall and kissed his neck. Draco pushes her back "No!" Draco growled and turned to see other students eyeing them. Hermione and Ginny watched as Malfoy walked off away from the woman pouting. The woman turned around and snarled. "What are you looking at mudblood?" Turns and slams the compartment door. Hermione rolls her eyes.

Hermione and Ginny laugh. "You know the only reason Millicent is asking to marry him is because he inherited all the Malfoy money. It made him the third richest wizard in the world." Ginny said as she opened an empty compartment. Ginny slides her trunk into the compartment and sat her trunk up top. "Hermione before you go to the Heads compartment, I want to ask you something…" Hermione looks at Lavender, and the Petal sisters walking toward the compartment. She looks back at Ginny "what is it?" Lavender smiles and brushes into the compartment with Ginny and Hermione. The Petal sisters follow her. Ginny looks at Hermione "I want you to be my maid of honor, will you?" Hermione smiles and hugs Ginny. "I would love to!" Lavender and the Petal sister sit down and look at Hermione. "Wow, Hermione getting laid really must have helped your attitude. Which I know why…Ron is a wonderful lover." The Petal sisters laughed. Hermione's face turns red. "What? What are you talking about Lavender? She laughs. "I slept with Ron when we dated" Hermione looks shocked. "You mean I was…I wasn't Ron's…" Lavender looks taken aback. "Ron didn't tell you he had sex before…Really?" the train starts moving. Hermione looks at Ginny. Ginny frowns "I have to get to the Heads compartment. We will talk about your wedding plans later. You can come to the Heads common room." Hermione turns and leaves heading for the Head's compartment. Tears burn her eyes as she walks towards the front of the train. How could he not have told her? Hermione stops outside the door closes her eyes takes a deep breath and open the compartment door.

Draco sits in the Head's compartment looking out the window as the train rolls along. He hears the door opens and turns to see who was coming in. Hermione was standing in the doorway with her trunk in one hand and a wild looking creature sitting on top of it in a cage. "Malfoy…Are you Head Boy? Draco nods and looks back out the window. "Well…umm I…I am going to have a seat then." Draco looks at her. "I was surprised too, Granger. I wrote the Headmistress to make sure there was not a mistake." Hermione looks at him as she sits down, he looks tired and sad. "Well you do deserve it, being the second in our class and in… well our new class." Draco smirks. "Second? How did you know I was second?" Hermione rolls her eyes. "Because I am first." Draco's bird flaps his wings. Draco looks at him and hands him a treat through the cage. "He hates the ride...hates being in a cage…I can't blame him." Hermione looks closely at the bird. "What type of bird is he? What is his name? Does he deliver letters? How long have you had him? Does he get along with other animals?" Hermione glances at Crookshanks sleeping in his cage. Draco looks at her and grins slightly. "He is a black-winged Kite. His name is Zeal. Yes, he delivers my letters. I have had him for five years. Yes, he is good with other animals. He won't attack your…cat?…as long as he doesn't attack him." Hermione looks at Draco to see him staring at her, Hermione blushes. "Sorry…I have just never seen a Kite. He is beautiful." Draco smiles and Hermione looks to her beaded purse and pulls out a parchment and a quill. "Do we want discuss what we would like to accomplish this year? Just so we have ideas to discuss with headmistress McGonagall." Draco pulls some parchment from his trunk and looks up at Hermione. He studies her as she digs for a bottle of ink. Hermione's hair has smoothed out and her skin looks soft. When Hermione pulls out a bottle of ink she looks at Draco.

Draco shakes his head. "I had a few ideas…here" He hands Hermione a piece of parchment and watches her read it for a moment then looks out the window. "I had some of these ideas too…Malfoy... hello?" Draco looks back at Hermione. "I think the welcome back dance would bring some cheer to the students…I just don't know how quickly we could plan it" Hermione looks at Malfoy's notes. What if we set it for the weekend the returning 7th years get their N.E. results? That way if they have to stay they will have a few days to get dress robes…also it will give use roughly two and a half weeks to plan..." Draco nods and adds "We will not have classes so that should work." Hermione looks at her own list of ideas and Malfoy's list. Hermione moves to sit next to Malfoy, He stiffens and sits up straighter. "I think it would be a good idea to combine our like ideas to show the headmistress. What do you think?" Hermione looks up from the list and sees him staring at her next to him. "Oh come off of it Malfoy I don't bite!" Draco shakes his head and he smell a mix of vanilla and cinnamon ... "Just surprised that you sat next to me, Granger but yes I agree." The train blows it whistle, Draco takes the parchment form Hermione. "Go get dressed, I will combine them and then I will change." Hermione nods and grabs her robes from her trunk and steps out to go to the bathroom. Draco shakes his head and quickly rewrites the list of ideas. Draco had wearing his black slacks and only needed to change his shirt and put on his robes. He glance at the door and pulls off his shirt and turns to dig in his trunk.

Ginny tells Lavender and the Patel sisters that she is meeting Hermione at the Head's compartment and closes the door and rolls her eyes. Hermione is walking back from the bathroom when she sees Ginny coming toward her. Ginny waves and smiles Hermione smiles and opens the door to the Head's compartment to see Draco buttoning his shirt. "Oh…I...I…Sorry…" Draco looks up and smirks "Oh come off it Granger…I don't bite" Hermione blushes and Ginny steps up behind her. Ginny glares at Malfoy. "Malfoy…What are you doing here?" Draco gracefully ties his tie. Hermione turns to see Ginny shooting dagger's into Draco. "Ginny, calm down. Malfoy is Head Boy." The train stops and Hermione looks at Malfoy to see him closing his trunk and offering his hand for her muggle clothes. "Granger, if you give me those I can closes your trunk." Hermione hands them to him and Ginny stares at the two of them. Malfoy sits Zeal on top of his trunk and Crookshanks on Hermione's trunk. "I will see you after the sorting and feast." Nods at Ginny and walks between them. Hermione shakes her head. "Malfoy, wait…Where is the list we worked on?" Malfoy smirks pats his pocket. "I have them Granger." The Greengrass sisters walk up to Draco and Daphne grabs his trunk and startles Zeal. Draco snarls and Astoria takes his arm and leans into him. "Hello Draco" Astoria purrs and kisses his cheek. Draco rolls his eyes and snarls. "Ladies…" Takes his trunk from Daphne and storms off the train. Ginny laughs at the Greengrass sisters as they pushed each other out of the way to follow him. Hermione takes her trunk and moves out of the train with Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Back at Hogwarts**

As the students loaded into the carriages to head to the school Draco and Hermione helped the first years into the boats. One student tripped and knocked over the boat, knocking six other students into the lake. Hermione used drying spells to dry the student's clothes and Draco levitated the boat upright. Once all of the first year students were loaded in the boats. Hermione looked around to see all of the other carriages were gone. Draco walked up to Hermione. "Granger, I think that carriage" Draco points to the only carriage left "is for us, are you ready to go?" Hermione smiles and walks over to the carriage with Draco. Draco opens the door and lets Hermione climb in before him. Draco slides in and looks at his watch. "We are going to be late." Draco lays his head back and sighs. Hermione looks at the castle as the carriage draws closer. Draco's stomach growls. "Sorry, I missed breakfast and lunch." Hermione looks at him and grins. "Did you over sleep this morning? Ron always over sleeps" looks away "Sorry…" Hermione blinks back tears and looks out the window. Draco watches her. "Trouble in paradise Granger?" Hermione glares at him. "I just found out about something he didn't tell me, not that it is any of your business, Malfoy." Draco looks down. "Sorry Granger, I didn't mean to upset you." Hermione wipes her eyes with her sleeves. "It is fine…I will write him later." Draco looks a little surprised. "I take it you don't want to talk to Weaslette about her brother?" Hermione looks at him. "I am sorry…I didn't get to…I just found out on the train…I shouldn't be unloading this on you." Draco smirks. "You know Granger we will see a lot of each other this year, perhaps we should try to be friends. I can tell you about my…relationship type issues." Draco chuckles at Hermione's shocked look. Hermione smiles "that would be a good idea…where you not dating Pansy?" Draco shakes his head "No, we had a physical relationship briefly, she didn't come back to take her N.E.W.T.s. She and I have been friends with Pansy since we were kids. She is studying muggle and magical clothing styles. My mother is trying to find me a wife to bare my heir. Needless to say I don't want a wife or children. I am barely eighteen."

The carriage stops and Draco opens the door and holds his hand out to help Hermione down. Hermione smiles and takes his hand. Hermione feels small shoots of electricity through her body, she did not expected his hand to be warm on hers. Draco watched her hand as she placed it in his, small and fragile and then he smelled the mix of sweet vanilla and cinnamon again. As Hermione steps out of the carriage she smelled musky leather and sweet spearmint. Draco dropped her hand as they walk to the entrance of the castle. They walked up behind the group of first years waiting to be sorted. The headmistress looks at the two of them and then motions for them to head on into the great hall. Hermione goes to the Gryffindor table and sit with Ginny. Draco went to sit with Blaise. After the new students were sorted everyone enjoyed the feast. Hermione talked to the first years about classes and making friends. Many of the students asked Hermione about her role in the war, her friendship with Harry and Ron. When Hermione asked Ginny about her dream wedding, Ginny smiled and tells Hermione about going to look for dresses over the Christmas break. Draco talked with Blaise about him passing his N.E.W.T.s. Blaise is worried he won't pass because he has not studied all summer. Draco said somewhat jokingly that then he could be on the Quidditch team.

Hermione, Draco and the Prefects helped the students make their way to the different House rooms and help the first years remember their passwords. Once all of the students were in their dorms. Hermione hugs Ginny and promises to meet her at breakfast. Draco helps settles in the first years Slytherins. When Draco was heading out he dodges 10 marriage proposals and 8 offers to be his mistress. Draco rolls his eyes as he walks to the head mistresses offices. As he walks toward the office he sees Hermione standing by a portrait and speaking with it. Draco walks up beside her and looked at the portrait of a little girl sitting on a stone by a creak. The little girl smiles at Draco and then skips off out of the portrait. Draco looks at Hermione "Granger, who was that?" Hermione shrugs her shoulders. "She said her name was Molly, but last time I saw this portrait it held a small dragon, do you know if professor McGonagall is meeting us?" Draco looks at the stone staircase. "I am not sure" Draco leans against the wall and closes his eyes. Hermione watches him "Is something wrong?" Draco sighs "Well as I was leaving the Slytherin common room I dodged 10 marriage proposals and 8 offers to be my mistress." Hermione pats his arm. "Well at least you are wanted" Draco laughs "Yes I am wanted for the gold in my Vaults." Hermione smiles. "I guess I understand. Maybe you will find someone who wants you for more than your money." The stones steps started moving and Head mistresses McGonagall waves for Draco and Hermione to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Setting up**

Professor McGonagall motioned for the two students to take a seat across from her desk. McGonagall smiles as Draco and Hermione take their seats. "Now I know it is late and you are both tired, however we must set expectations for this school year." Draco and Hermione nod. "Now with that being said. Our number one goal for this year is to unite the houses after the tension of last year and the rebuilding of the war. That is part of the reason the two of were selected to by the Heads this year. How have you gotten on so far?" Draco looks at Hermione. "Granger and I decided on the way up in the carriage that it would be best if we try to be friends." Hermione nods. "Malfoy and I also have a few ideas we feel would help reunite the school. He has them in his pocket." Draco pulls the parchment out of his pocket. "I was talking to some of the new Slytherins. Many of them are not purebloods which will help the house mingle…" looks at Hermione. "There will be less prejudice. Which I also want help to promote." Hermione smiles and watches McGonagall read over the list. McGonagall nods. "The two of you have discussed this list?" They nod. "I approve of the dance and I suggest you get started as soon as possible.

Now as for your dorm you two must choose and agree upon a password and guest policy. Do you have any questions?" Hermione and Draco shake their heads no and stand as the headmistress does. McGonagall heads out the door to take Draco and Hermione to their dorm. "You will pick your room and your trunks will appear. Hermione and Draco walk in step behind the headmistress up six flights of starts. Hermione makes a mental map of each path they take almost running into the back of Draco when he stops outside a portrait of a young woman and man sitting on a stone bench. "Sorry…" Hermione mumbled as she looked up at the portrait. "McGonagall nods at the portrait. "This Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy this year's Heads." The young couple take each other's hand and smile. The man speaks "We are pleased to meet we were the first heads. My name is Eli" looks at the woman in the picture. "This is Anna." Anna smiles and winks at Eli. "The two of you may come in, yet before you leave you must tell us your chosen password." Said Anna with a grin. McGonagall looks at Draco and Hermione. "Do either of you have any other questions?" Hermione looks thoughtful. "Yes ma'am, I enjoy going for a run in the mornings, around 5 or 5:30. Would this be an issue?" McGonagall looks at Hermione and smile. "That is fine Miss Granger. Have a good evening." McGonagall turns and leaves. Anna giggles and the portrait swings open.

Draco walks through the large opening and studying the common room as Hermione walks in behind him. To the entrances right and left were two stair cases leading to what he assumed was the bedrooms. Hermione had wandered into the common room and was staring at the two desk and large empty bookshelves. The common room was large, it had a fireplace in the center of the back wall. A couch and two chairs were placed in front of the fire place, a small table sat in front of the couch. In the left corner was a grand piano. The rug on the floor was Green with swirls of gold. "Granger, do we want to go explore the bedrooms?" Hermione turns around and slaps him across the face. Draco reaches up and touch his tender, red cheek. "What the hell was that for?" Hermione glares at him. "How dare you? Just because idiotic women are throwing themselves at you doesn't mean I want to fall into your bed!" Draco shakes his head. "Damn it woman! I meant do you want to go pick our rooms. What the devil did Weasley not tell you?" Hermione looks down. "I am sorry…I shouldn't have slapped you." Hermione looks at the desks. "Do you care if we pick desks and bookshelves first?" Draco rubs his sore cheek. "Sure, pick whichever you like." Hermione looks at each desk, they are the same just one had the chairs back facing the entrance and the other faced the window. "Malfoy, do you mind if I have this one?" Patting the one with its back to the window. Draco looks at her and shrugs "Sure." Hermione sits down her beaded hand bag and starts pulling out books and placing them on the shelf beside her desk. "Undetectable extension charm, Granger?" Draco asked raising a platinum blond eyebrow. Hermione smiles. "Yes, when Harry and Ron saw it they flipped out. Ron said I was brilliant and scary" Hermione laughs and sits down the bag. "Let's go to the bedrooms." Draco looks at her and smirks. "Now who is trying to get who into bed?" he joked and Hermione growled. "You know what I mean, Malfoy."

Draco walks up the stairs to the right and Hermione walks behind him. The room was a decent size yet very simple. Hardwood floors. Against one wall there was a king-sized bed, the bed was dark wood. On each side of the bed was night stands made of the same wood as the bed. A small lamp sat on each night stand. A Chest of draws sat to the right. Of the room also made of the same wood as the rest of the room. Draco looked around and saw two doors on the left side of the room. The door closest to the bed was label closet and the door next to it was labeled bathroom. Draco walked to the closet and pulls the door open. It was a small walk-in closet compared to the one he had at Malfoy Manor. Took a step inside and looked at the nice racks for shoes and smiles. "I don't even have enough clothes to fill this" Hermione said from behind him. Her breath tickled the back of his neck. "Shall we go check the bathroom?" Hermione steps back out of the closet and opens the door to the bathroom.

She slowly steps inside and her jaw drops. The bathroom had marble floors and hard dark wood cabinets with marble counter tops. Hermione slowly walked to the counter. Duel sinks, holders for tooth brushes and tooth paste. A large mirror framed in antique steel. Hermione looked at herself and frowned slightly. I am surprised Ron wants to be with me after being with a woman like Lavender. Draco was standing in the doorway watching Hermione's expression sadden. She looked away and glanced behind her at the large tub with six different faucets. Draco watched as she walked to the rim of the tub. "Malfoy, this thing is big enough to swim in." Draco stopped watching her and stepped closer to the tub. "Indeed it is." The room was somewhat curved so Draco made his way around. "I found the loo, Granger and a door" Hermione walks around and looks at the door. She places her hand on the knob. "Shall we check it out?" Draco nods and Hermione pushes open the door. It was just a mirror of the other room. Draco and Hermione look and each other and smile.

"Let's pick and see how they change to fit us." Hermione said. Draco nods "I will take this one." The room shakes and his trunk appears in front of his bed. The bed sheets turn to silk and change to deep emerald green and the pillows become fuller, changed to silk and become silver. A large green rug appears under the bed. The knobs turn silver on the doors and chest of draws. Poster fly out of his trunk and hang on the wall. A stand for his brooms appear in the corner of the room and his broom settles on the hook. All of the drawers open and his underwear, undershirts and sleep pants fill the top draw and closes. The second drawer is filled with socks and ties and closes. The third drawer is filled with padding as his cufflink, watches and rings fly to each spot and close. The last draw opens shorts and t-shirt flew in along with his Quidditch gear and closed. Hermione watched in amazement as the trunk was unpacked. Four pair of dress shoes, two pairs of runners flew to the shelfs in the closet. One pair of house shoes flew to the edge of the bed. Dress shirts, dress slacks, khaki slacks, suits and school uniforms were hung and placed in the closet and it closed with a click. Colognes, razors, shaving gels, after-shave, deodorant, and hair gel floated to bathroom and set on one side of the double sinks. Body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and a fine tooth comb floated to one side of the tub. Books, paper and quills floated down the stairs. Draco and Hermione followed the books down the stair and watched them set up on his desk. Draco rolled his eyes as the pile of ledgers grew taller and the unread request stack neatly in a drawer. Hermione watched him as he rolled his eyes at the stacks pilled higher. "What is all of that?" Draco looked at her and smirked. "That is the fun that comes with being the third richest wizard in the world." As Draco's desk was finished being set up Hermione's beaded bag opened and started putting her books away and sorting her papers, quills and inks.

"Oh is my room being set up now?" She turns and rushes up the stairs, Draco follows quietly. Hermione watches as her trunk appears at the end of the bed. The bed sheets turn to silk and change to deep crimson with golden swirls and the pillows become fuller, changed to silk and become gold with crimson edging. A large rug appears under the bed in a deep gold. The knobs turn gold on the doors and chest of draws. Pictures fly out of her trunk and hang on the wall and sit on the nightstand. All of the drawers open and her underwear and varies types bras and varies types of sleepwear fill the top draw and closes. Hermione blushes when she see her sexy lingerie fly to the drawer and Malfoy raises an eyebrow. The second drawer is filled with socks and school ties and closes. The third drawer is filled with padding as her necklaces and earrings flew into each spot and closes. The last draw opens shorts, t-shirt and tank tops flew in and closed. Hermione watched as her trunk was unpacked. One pair of heels, two pairs of dress flats and two pairs of runners flew to the shelfs in the closet. Two pairs of house shoes flew to the edge of the bed. Dresses, jeans, blouses, skirts and school uniforms were hung and placed in the closet and it closed. Her tooth brush, tooth paste, dental floss, hair brushes, hair moose, deodorant, and perfumes floated to bathroom and set on one side of the double sinks. Body wash, shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razors and a wide tooth comb floated to the opposite side of the tub from Draco's things.

Hermione smiled and turned to see Draco leaning on the door. "That was awesome! Where is Crookshanks?" Draco turned looked at the edge of the bed and points. "Is that your cat?" Draco said. Hermione scooped up Crookshanks and walks over to Draco. "This is Crookshanks, he is half cat and half kneazle." Draco reaches out and pets his head. Hermione watches and smiles. "He don't normally like men. He hates Ron." Her smile fades. Draco watched her face fall. "I am sure lover boy can come see you." Hermione nods "Maybe…It is late…would you like to go running with me in the morning? I will ask Ginny tomorrow but it is nice to have company." Draco drops his hand from the purring cats head. "I have never been running. The only exercising I do is Quidditch practices. Sounds like fun." Hermione opened her eyes when Draco moves his hand. "Okay, we can meet in the common room at 5:30?" Draco nods "That is early…Alright, I will see you then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Bonding, Rumors, Tears, New Friendships**

Hermione's alarm sounds and she rolls out of bed and stretches. Hermione went to her chest of drawers. She pulled out a pair of black short, a bright green sports bra and a bright pink tank top. She looks out the window to see light a clear sky and she smiles. She pulls off her night gown and then slides into her workout clothes. She starts packing her small satchel that she always runs with. "Water bottle…I think I will bring Malfoy one, my wand, and my iPod." Hermione said to herself as she sat down to pulls up her hair in a tight bun and pulls on her runners. Hermione stood up, opened the door and walked down the stairs to wait for Malfoy. Draco walks down the stairs in only his sleep pants. "Granger, what the devil do I wear to run?" Hermione turns around and her eyes widen at seeing Malfoy's bare chest. His hair was tousled and he had a little blond stubble on his face "I umm…Just some shorts or pants, a t-shirt or tank top and runners. Something simple…easy to move in" Draco looks over Hermione. She looked beautiful, with her hair pulled back he could she her smooth skin and high cheek bones. Draco nods and walks back to his room. He shakes his head, and thinks what am I thinking. Hermione looks at her watch, 5:20. Hermione sits on the couch and runs through that mornings schedule "If he gets down here by 5:30 we can run for an hour and be back up here at or I can get a shower and be ready for breakfast by 8 at the latest" Draco walks down stairs and sees her talking to herself. "Granger if people see you talking to yourself they might get the idea that you are mad." Hermione jumps and turns to look at Draco leaned against the wall. He was wearing black jogging pants, a black tank top and black and white runners. Hermione stands up and clips on her satchel. "I have you a water bottle."

Draco looks at her and walks to open the portrait. Eli and Anna smile at them. "Good morning, have you selected a password?" asked Anna. Hermione closes her eyes and sighs. "I knew we forgot something…" Draco smile at Anna. Could we pick a password on our run and tell you when we come back?" Eli smirks and nods. "Slytherins always have charm. Yes, you may and I suggest taking the tunnels to the main grounds. Many paths are available for the Heads to use, you must simply find them together." Draco smirks "what was your house?" Eli smiles "I was a Slytherin and Anna was a Gryffindor." Hermione raise an eyebrow and looks at them holding hands. "Thank you for giving us a little more time. Come on Malfoy." Hermione walks through a large tapestry.

Draco shakes his head and follows her. She is standing in the tunnel taping her wand on a small, flat, blue metal box. "Granger, what is that thing?" Hermione looked at Draco. "This is an iPod, it is a muggle music player. I normally uses headphones but I just charmed it to play music aloud without headphones. Do you like music?" Draco just stares at the small box. "It plays music, how? What type of music? What are headphones? Muggles made it?" Hermione laughs and starts walking. "Now who is full of questions? It is technology, it is complex. Right now I have muggle music, a rock play list, pop list, and hip hop list. I think you might like the rock mix. Headphones go in your ears to hear the music, I can show them to you when we get back to the room. Yes, muggles created it. If you don't like the music I don't have to play it." Draco smirks. "I like good music, Granger, I will give it a try." Hermione rolls her eye. "Let's go this way, I feel like this would be the way out." Draco follows her and glances at her arm and the scar that reads mudblood. Then he looks at his arm with the faded dark mark and frowns. Hermione see his expression change and she glances at his arm. "Malfoy, it is okay, you were in a really tough place." Draco's frown stays in place and Hermione pushes on the back of a portrait. They step out and are at the main entrance. "That was quick, I think we need to explore the tunnels it will be most helpful once classes start" Draco nods and opens the door. The warm air hits them in a wave and Hermione grins.

Draco looks at Hermione. "Now what Granger?" Hermione steps out on to the path. "We will start with a slow jog to warm our muscles and then we will switch to a run. You can try to keep up with me." Hermione smirks. Draco raise an eyebrow "Is that a challenge Granger?" Hermione smiled and shakes her head. "No it is a warning" Hermione taps the iPod and turns on her rock play list, _Voices_ by Disturbed, starts playing. Hermione place the iPod in her arm band and starts slowly jogging. Draco jogs beside her. "Who is this man?" Hermione glances at him. "Do you like it? This is a band called Disturbed." Draco nods. "Yeah it is good. What do you think our password should be?" Hermione looks thoughtful. "We could do a candy? What is your favorite candy?" Draco chuckles "I don't get to eat candy very often. Father didn't approve of me having a sweet tooth. When I had my house elf get me candy I like Sugar Straws." Hermione nods. "I didn't have wizarding candy until I came to Hogwarts. My mom and dad are dentist so I don't eat much candy. Muggle candy I like Tsosie-pops, wizarding candy I like Sugar Quills." Draco looks at Hermione with some confusion. "What are dentist?" Hermione smiles. "They are a type of doctor in other words a healers for your teeth." Draco nods and starts running to keep up with Hermione's quickened pace. "Don't muggle healers make good money? Is your family rich?" Hermione laughed and speeds up. "We are not rich, my family has money. However my family feels money is not as important as the time we spend together and knowledge. In other words, money isn't everything, Malfoy." Hermione smiles as she runs ahead of Draco. Draco glares and caches up with her. "You are quick Granger. Right now I wish my family didn't have as much money. Now what should our password be? How about Sugar Quills?" Hermione shakes her head no. "I think it should be something we both like. I wonder what Eli and Anna picked for their password?" Draco runs harder to keep up with Hermione. Draco muses and listens to the new song playing. "I am not sure, how about La connaissance est le pouvoir, It means Knowledge is power in French." Hermione speeds up and starts running backwards and speaks to Malfoy. "La connaissance est le pouvoir. I like it. What is wrong Malfoy, can't you keep up with me?" Draco smirks and grabs her and throws her over his shoulder. "Now you can't out run me." Hermione and Draco laugh. "Put me down!" Draco stops outside the castle's entrance and sits her down. "Alright fine by the way it is 7 O'clock. That is 30 minutes past the time you wanted to be back." Draco wink and Hermione looks at her watch. "Ugh, come on or we will be late for breakfast." Draco took the water bottle Hermione gave him. Hermione turns off the music and they walked through the tunnel back to their room.

Anna and Eli are sitting and talking when Draco and Hermione walked up. Hermione smile. "Good morning Eli and Anna. We have selected our password. La connaissance est le pouvoir. It is French for Knowledge is power." Eli smiles. "That will be perfect, did the two of you have a nice run?" Draco looks at Hermione and smiles. Her hair was falling out of the bun and a few shades darker due to sweat. Hermione nodded "yes, it was a great run. Thank you. May we go in now?" The portrait swings open and Hermione walks in and Draco follows. "Granger, you can go shower first. I have papers to go through." Nods to the stack of papers on his desk. "Okay sounds good. I will let you know when I am out." Hermione turns and goes into her room. Draco finishes his water and sits at his desk and starts working on the family paperwork. Hermione finish her shower, gets dressed and walks down the stair to see Malfoy writing on a piece of parchment and talking to Zeal. "Take this to mother. Then take this to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, this one to Evens, and this to the designer, Philips." Draco ties the letters to Zeal, pets his head and taps him with his wand. Zeal glows blue and then flies out the window. Draco runs his hands through his hair and lays his head back. Hermione frowns and thinks he looks so tired. She clears her throat and Malfoy jumps. "I am done with the bathroom." Draco nods, stacks papers, and stands up. He stretches his arms up, his tank top raise and his pants slide down his hips. Hermione's eyes caught sight of his finely cut lower abs. She blushes and walks to her desk. Draco starts toward the stairs to his room. "Oh Granger, you got three letters while you were in the bath. Two from a small grey owl and one from Krum's owl. I write to him too, so don't think I was snooping." Draco winks and walks up the stairs to take a shower.

Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor tower when Lavender comes running in to the room. "OH MY GOSH! You will never guess what I just saw!" Ginny rolls her eyes. "What did you see?" Lavender throws herself on the couch. "Well I was sending my mom a letter 6:45-ish and I saw Malfoy caring a sweaty Hermione and they were laughing! Then he said something about them taking a shower! I think she might be sleeping with him" Ginny had trouble following what Lavender was saying but the other students in the room started whispering. Ginny shakes her head. "Lavender, shut up! Hermione is not sleeping with Malfoy. She is very happy with Ron. You are just made because he dumped you for her." Ginny stands up and glares at younger students whispering about the Head boy and girl. Ginny walks out of the common room and walks to find out where the Heads dorms are.

Draco walked down the stairs to meet Hermione and go to breakfast but what he finds surprises him. Hermione is sitting at her desk with three open letter and writing responses. Hermione was muttering angrily to herself about Ronald. "Granger…You are talking to yourself again. Should I worry about your sanity?" Hermione glances up at him. "No, Malfoy…I am just trying to figure out the best way to word something." Draco leans on his desk. "Could I help?" Hermione laughs. "You want to help?" Draco smirks. "Do you think I am a complete git?" Hermione looks at her letter and then at him. "No…Okay you are a man…maybe you can help….Ron didn't tell me he slept with Lavender…" Hermione blushes. "I thought we were going to be each other's first. Well I want to ask him why he didn't tell me. How should I ask without making him upset?" Draco raises his eyebrow and holds out his hand for the letter. Hermione holds the letter for a moment and then hands it to him. Draco reads over the letter and then hands it back to her. "Go with what you have. He shouldn't get mad about that Granger." Draco looks at the two new letters on his desk that he had read before his shower. One was from his "friend" Pansy Parkinson. She was asking if he would be her backer if she got a big fashion job. She also suggested that he work on making friends this year, starting with whomever the Head Girl was. Draco looked up at Hermione. "Gran…Hermione…I enjoyed the run this morning and I would like to join you most mornings. If you don't mind?" Draco's steel grey eyes held her cinnamon ones waiting to see how she responds. Hermione nodded. "You called me Hermione…" Draco's eyes danced with laughter. "Yes I did. Friends call each other by their first name. I would like for us to try and be friends. You can call me Draco." Hermione nods again. "Okay…Draco…you are right." Draco nods. Someone bangs on the portrait. "Now, sit down and finish writing that moronic boyfriend of yours and I will see whom is banging at our door." Hermione smiles. "That isn't very friendly, insulting my boyfriend." Draco smirks. "Never said I wanted to be his friend. Hermione rolls her eyes and finishes writing to Ron. Draco turns and walks to the door and opens it.

"Yes, Wea…Ginny…what can I do for you?" Ginny blinks. "Did you just call me Ginny?" Draco smiles. "Yes, I did. Please come in, Hermione is writing your idiotic brother a letter." Draco steps to the side and then walks to the chair to the right. Draco sits, crosses his legs and raises an eyebrow at Ginny standing with her mouth hanging agape. Ginny shakes her head. "Hermione, did I fall down the rabbit hole?" Hermione stops writing and looks up at Ginny. Hermione smiles. "No, we are trying to be friends. I guess that extends to you as well." Hermione stands up and hugs Ginny. "Draco, will you read this and make sure it makes sense?" Draco nods and take the letter. Ginny looks at both of them and her eyebrows come together. "Hermione…can you please explain somethings to me…I am really lost." Hermione sits on the couch and pats beside her. Hermione explains about the dorms, that mornings run, her letter to Ron and Draco pulling her off the ceiling. Ginny nods and glances at Draco a few times. "Hermione, it sounds clear to me, perhaps, Ginny should read it to make sure Weasley won't misunderstand." Ginny nods and takes the letter from Draco. "So the two of you are friends…and you went running….I thought we were going to be running…" Zeal flies in the window and lands on Draco's lap with two letters and a small package. "Thank you Zeal." He unties the letters and package. Draco opens the letters and starts reading. "I plan to keep running with Hermione, but you could join us." Hermione smiles at Ginny "That would be wonderful." Draco snarls at his letter and throws it in the fire. "Bloody woman. Give me time to answer."

Hermione watches the letter burn. Ginny looks at Draco after his small outburst. "I would love to join you. What time do you head out?" Hermione watches Zeal as he lands in her lap. "We head out at 5:30, it will be 9 when classes start. Draco….Why is Zeal sitting in my lap?" Draco looks up from his other letter. "Oh, he is offering to take your letter." Draco stands up and walks over to his desk. He writes two a short letter and takes Zeal from Hermione's lap. Draco then holds out his hand for Hermione's letter. Draco ties them to Zeal's leg. "Take mine to Philips, and Pansy then take Hermione's to Ronald Weasley." Draco kisses the birds head and Zeal flies off. Ginny stares at him. "Did you just kiss your bird?" Draco raises an eyebrow. "Yes, is that a bad thing?" Ginny shakes her head no. "I just thought…never mind…" Draco smirks. Well it is 8:30 and I am hungry. Can we go get breakfast? By the way, Ginny our password is La connaissance est le pouvoir, It means Knowledge is power in French. I would guess you will be a regular visitor." There is a loud knock on the portrait and Blaise yells, "Draco! Come to the door!" Draco walks to the door and opens it. "Come in Blaise." Blaise comes strutting into the room. "Have you heard the rumor that you are sleeping with Granger?" He stops when he sees Ginny and Hermione on the couch. Draco motions to the other chair. "Yes, I have. Her name is Hermione and we are friends. Have a seat and I will explain." Blaise sits and stares at Hermione and Ginny. Draco retells the story Hermione had just told Ginny and Blaise nods. "Alright…" Draco looks at Hermione and Ginny. "This is one of my only two real friend I have, Blaise Zabini. Blaise, Hermione and Ginny." Draco stands up now can we go eat I am famished and Hermione and I have a meeting with McGonagall at 10:30." Hermione's eyes widen. "Did she hear the rumor? I am going to hex Lavender." Ginny smirks "I already have…Her hair is in a green and purple Moyock." Blaise laughs. "You did that? She was freaking out. Padma was trying to brush it down." Draco chuckles. "Remind me to stay on your good side." Hermione stands up and grabs her bag. "I need to see this!" Hermione stops Blaise our password is La connaissance est le pouvoir, It means Knowledge is power in French. Draco…Who is your other friend? Will they need the password?" Draco shakes his head no. "It is Pansy Parkinson. She didn't come to take her N.E.W.T.s she has a job in fashion. Combining muggle and wizarding fashion." Ginny and Hermione shrug to one another. The four of them head out the door. Hermione stops and turns to see Eli siting alone in the portrait. "Where is Anna? Oh never mind. Sorry for all guest this morning. They will have the password next time." Eli smiles. "It is quite alright Miss Granger. Have a nice breakfast."


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Chapter Seven: Quidditch, Letters, and Visits/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" After a morning filled with questions and angry glances Hermione and Draco explained that mornings run and the new friendship being formed. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise introduced other Houses. Blaise had to bite his lip when he met Luna. Luna hugged Ginny and Hermione. Blaise and Draco looked a little taken aback when Luna hugged them too. Ginny laughed. "Ginny, I am so happy for you and Harry. Have you set a date yet? You know each mouth is influenced by many different creatures. I can help find which creature is the best fit for you and Harry." Draco was standing talking to Astoria. Hermione watches from the corner of her eye. Draco laughed at something she said and Hermione focused on Ginny. "Would you like to go dress shopping or will your mom be making the dresses?" Before Ginny could answer whistles broke out around them. Draco was kissing Astoria. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum wants us to look through magazines and pick the type we like and then we can pick colors and fabric." Hermione nods and glances at Draco and Astoria and then at her watch. "Ginny, do you have Quidditch practice today? Would you like to meet after to look, I can get magazines by 4 o'clock…my mum got some because she is helping my cousin with her wedding. They might be a little out of date." Ginny smiles. "Yeah that would be great." Hermione grins. "Victor asked if we could get lunch soon. Ron will get mad, won't he? He was always so jealous of him" Hermione laughs. Although Draco was kissing Astoria he heard every word Hermione and Ginny had shared. Did more happen with Hermione and Krum than what he was told? Draco breaks his kiss. "I will see you later. Hermione and I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall." Astoria kisses him lightly and whispers something in his ear that causes him to smirk. "Ginny, I have to steal Hermione away for our meeting. By the way, Slytherin is going to wipe the floor with you this year." Draco winks, he takes Hermione's arm and walks toward McGonagall's office. Ginny yells. "Not with the sorry captain they have!" Hermione looks confused. "Who are the captains this year?" Draco smirks. "I am Slytherin's and Ginny is Gryffindor's" Hermione just nods, She never kept up with Quidditch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Draco walked up to the Gargoyle hiding the staircase. "Hermione, what is the password?" Hermione grins. "This password is ridiculous." Draco stares and her like she has lost her mind and the stairs start turning. Hermione steps on the stairs and Draco follows. Draco watches Hermione run her hands through her hair and straiten her shirt. "What the devil are you doing?" Hermione looks at him and laughs. "I am making myself presentable. However I am not the one with lipstick on my mouth." Draco reaches up and wipes his mouth. "Bloody woman. I will have to tell her not to wear it." Hermione hides a smirk. "So is she going to be your wife or your mistress?" Draco looks shocked. "I…I...How about my girlfriend first. You know to make sure she doesn't drive me mad." Hermione laughs as she knocks on the headmistress's office door. "Come in." Hermione opens the door to be picked up in a hug by a large red headed man. Draco looks a little taken aback by the man. When the man sits her down she looks at him more closely. "Charlie Weasley! What are you doing here?" Draco nods a Weasley of course he would hug her. "I just accepted a new job. So it is Professor Weasley and Professor Weasley" Charlie steps to the side to show Bill smiling at her. "Really, let me guess what you will be teaching…" looks thoughtful "Charlie are you teaching care of magical creatures? Bill are you teaching potions?" They both nod. Bill walks over and hugs Hermione. "I am going to de-gloom my classroom. It is wonderful to see you, and I look forward to having you in my class." Bill and Charlie hug her again, glance at Malfoy. Charlie leans down a whispers to Hermione, "We haven't seen you in forever. We will have to catch up before classes start." He winks and closes the door behind him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Hermione walks to sit at the chairs in front of McGonagall. "As they just informed you. We have two new teachers this year. Both are outstanding in their fields. I also wanted to inform you that N.E.W.T.s reviews will start this week and next Monday the N.E.W.T.s will be given. While the students are testing your jobs will be to keep the hallways silent. Do either of you have questions?" Hermione shakes her head no, but Draco ask, "What will happen to students who do poorly on their NEWTs. If they wish to stay and try again. Since I am aloud to stay, I feel that this should be an option due to the…war at the end of last year?" McGonagall smiles and nods. "Yes, Mister Malfoy, students who wish to stay if they did not obtain the scores they wish. I will make that announcement at dinner this evening." Draco looks down. "I have an idea but I have not had a chances to discuss it with Hermione." Draco looks at Hermione, she smiles. "We can discuss it now." Draco looks at McGonagall and she nods for him to continue. "There we rumors around this morning…" Hermione's face flushes red. "We handled them well and cleared the air, we were also introduced students from different houses to one another. I feel that we should disband the house tables and allow students to mingle. This will help promote house unity." Draco looks and Hermione who is smiling. "I agree, that is brilliant! Could we do that Professor?" McGonagall thinks for a moment. "Yes, we can I will make that announcement at lunch it will start at dinner. Now I have received a letter from four wizarding universities that would like for the two of you to attend. You have both been offered scholarships to attend and have been invited to set up tours of the campuses. Would this be something you would like to look into?" Draco looks at his arm, frowns and looks up. "Where are the schools?" McGonagall gives Draco a sad smile. "France, Russia, America, and London. Mister Malfoy, I can speak with Wizengamot on your behalf, if you prove to be an outstanding citizen here at Hogwarts. I feel that you are on your way. Visit London first and then I will speak to Wizengamot." Hermione nods "I can speak with them also. This is an amazing opportunity. Thank you Professor." Draco nods. "I would very much like to go." McGonagall nods and stands. "I expect a report on the dance tomorrow by noon. Set a meeting for the prefects and let me know. That is all." Draco and Hermione stand and head down the stairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Hermione turns and stops Draco. "Hey, do you want to explore the tunnels, or are you meeting with Astoria?" Draco smirks. "Sure Hermione I will sneak around in dark tunnels with you." Hermione laughs "Yes, Draco please." Draco and Hermione walk through one of the passages they found before. Hermione and Draco joked and walked for three and a half hours finding six new passages. They missed lunch and headed to the kitchen to get a snack. Hermione smiled at the house elves and asked if she and Draco could have a snack. The house elves smiled and told them they can head back to their room and a light lunch would be right up. Draco took Hermione's arm before she could argue and pulls her to the passage back to their room. Anna and Eli were talking when Draco and Hermione walked up laughing. "Good evening Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger. Have you been exploring the tunnels?" Hermione smiles. "Yes, we have… We have found eight passages…It is great fun! We did miss lunch though, the house elves are bringing us a light lunch." Draco smiles. "La connaissance est le pouvoir. Sorry to interrupt but I am hungry" Eli and Anna nod and swing to the side. Draco and Hermione walk through the door and Zeal lands on Hermione's shoulder. "Hello Zeal, What do you have?" Hermione unties three letters and a box that has been shrunk down. "Oh the magazines, a letter from Harry, Ron and this one is for you." Draco sits in his chair and unties the package from that morning and reads the letter Hermione just gave him. The house elves bring a small spread and place it on the table, little sandwiches, chips, varies types of dips, cookies, and juices. Hermione shakes her head as Draco thanks the house elf and fixes Hermione and himself a plate. Hermione sat on the couch takes the plate from Draco, resizes the box and opens the letter from Harry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Hermione,/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" I am glad to hear school is going well. I am also happy to hear you are helping Ginny with our wedding stuff. I have been more than a little clueless. Molly is driving everyone here a little crazy. I was a little surprised when Ron told me that you wrote him and asked about his relationship with Lavender. He was a little upset, you know because he is Ron. He wrote you back when he was mad…I wouldn't read that one. He regrets writing it and hopes you open mine first. If so do not read his. He also said that you are trying to be friends with Malfoy, which he also isn't happy about. I do hope the friendship is real. His mother sent me a letter asking about her ability to have the annual New Year's party. I know it is four months away…it will be a lot of work…we have to inspect the house before then. Mrs. Malfoy said it is being remodeled at the moment and we cannot inspect it. The Ministry of magic is worried they might be sneaking out dark artifacts. I know you are trying to be friends with Malfoy and I hate to ask...but could you find out if his house is really being remodeled? It would be really helpful. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Thank you Hermione. I miss you! /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" With love,/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Harry /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hermione sat down Harry's letter and then picked up Ron's letter and frowned. Draco glances up from his letter. "Is everything alright?" Hermione smiles. "Yes" She stands up tosses Ron's unopened letter in the fire. Ginny and Blaise walk through the door. "What are we burning?" Ginny ask and walks up beside Hermione. "A letter from Ron…Harry told me not to read it. So I burned it. I got the magazines." Blaise looks at Draco and raises an eyebrow. "Wedding magazines" Blaise rolls his eyes. "Blaise, help me pick colors for my study, Philips might be an idiot. I am spoon feeding him everything I want. What the hell is so hard about less dark and gloomy, more like my room?" Blaise laughs. "You are paying him more than he makes in a normal year because he is redoing the entire house besides your mother's wing. I am sure he doesn't want to fuck anything up." Draco rubbed his face. Hermione and Ginny sat down, Ginny grabs a cookie and takes a bit. "I need to start running with you and Draco or Harry won't be willing to marry me, and I will never play professional Quidditch." Hermione laughs Draco pulls out paint chips and photos for varies rooms in his house. "We need to get this done before dinner. McGonagall will be making an announcement. "Oh shit. Hermione we missed the lunch announcement…is she going to be mad?" Hermione hands Ginny a magazine and flips through a few pages. "No, we didn't have to be there." Blaise raises an eyebrow…."Astoria was pissed that you weren't at lunch…" Draco rolls his eyes. "Hermione, do you mind if I have company tonight?" Hermione looks slightly taken aback. Ginny and Blaise laugh at Hermione's face. "I thought the two of you just started dating…isn't it too early to spend the evening together…" Draco stared at her like she has grown a second head. "What? Why is it a big deal? Haven't you had sex?" Hermione's eyes widen. "Not the day I started dating...how many women have you been with if you hop in the shack that fast." Draco laughs. "You didn't you fool around with Krum? And sleep with Weasley?" Hermione drops her magazine. "I did not do anything with Victor! Did he say that? How could he?" Ginny pats Hermione's leg. Draco puts his hands up. "Chill out Hermione…No, he didn't say that. He said he kissed you…I just assumed." Hermione blushes and picks up her magazine. Ginny rubs her shoulder. "Why don't we go to your room to look at these?" Hermione nods and picks up the box and starts up the stairs. "Draco, have her over if you wish. It is none of my concern." Hermione walks up the stairs and closes the door. Ginny looks at Draco. "She did sleep with Ron, but while they were still lying in bed they had an argument. Asking her to get married and not have a job. They have only been together once…it didn't last very long either…just my opinion. So it is a very touchy subject." Ginny shrugs. Blaise raises his eyebrows. "Has he met her?" Ginny laughed. Draco looks towards the stairs. "I didn't know. That was an asshole move. She is brilliant." Ginny and Blaise exchange a look. "Well I am going to join her." Ginny stands up and walks to Hermione's room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Draco looks back at his photos and paint chips. Blaise watches Draco for a moment. "So…She is brilliant?" Draco looks up. "What? She is…don't look at me that way." Blaise smirks. "It is just odd. I have never seen you give a woman a compliment without it being about sex or her body." Draco throws a pillow at Blaise. "Could I run with you and the Gryffindor lionesses until I take my N.E.W.T.s and maybe after I fail…I am not doing well in the reviews?" Draco laughs "yeah, you can I am sure the lionesses won't mind." The boys picked colors and rugs for the manor. Blaise asked Draco about his plans on getting married and Draco confides in his best friend. "I don't want to just get married…I want to find someone I care about…I want to find someone I can't image my life without. As many issues as I have with my father…I know he loves mother and she loves him. Yet I am expected to marry and be happy. What do you think I should do?" Draco was staring in to the fire and Blaise watched him. "Have you told your mother that mate?" Hermione comes running down the stairs grinning. "Draco, McGonagall just sent me an owl. We are allowed to have guest come for this Friday's Quidditch scrimmage game. You should invite your mother to show her what all you have been doing this year. She is going to make the announcement tonight with the one about students having the option to stay if they do not receive the scores they want." Hermione looks at Draco. "I am sorry…was I interrupting?" Draco shakes his head. "I will write my mother. I need to speak with her about another matter anyways. Thanks Hermione." Draco gets up and walks out of the room. Blaise nods and walks out after him. Ginny watched form the stairs. "Well that was odd. Who are you inviting? I am going to have Harry come." Ginny smiles. "I have missed him." Hermione shakes her head, "it hasn't even been a week yet. I miss Ron too…Victor is coming for some reason and he wants to take me to lunch. I will invite Ron to go with us." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Draco writes his mother and she is thrilled to be able to come see him play and visit. Hermione writes to Ron inviting him to come visit and tells him about Victor inviting them to lunch before the game. Ron was thrilled to see her but was not too happy about having to have lunch with Victor. The rest of the week passes slowly. With all of the students excited about the up come Quidditch game, Gryffindor VS Slytherin. The students mixed within the tables and several new friendships were formed. Ginny, Draco and Blaise decided that running was great exercise for Quidditch players. Draco said it strengths your leg muscles and helps to balance on the broom without using your hands. The three of them then suggested Hermione playing a game with them. Hermione laughed at the idea of them getting her to play with them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" When Friday morning arrived Draco dressed and headed to meet his mother at the apparition point by the forbidden forest. Draco looked around as he waited for his mother He saw Ginny rubbing her head as Lavender talks to her about getting to see Won-Won. Draco lays on the grass and closes his eyes. It was nice to lay in the sun. A shadow came over him and he opens one eye. "Hello Krum. When did you get here?" Victor Krum sits down next to Draco. "Just a few minutes ago. Have you see Hermione? See I say her name correctly now? She taught me." Draco smirks and closes his eyes. "Yes, yes Krum your friend is very bright…and I don't know she was in the bathroom when I came out. My mother should be here soon." Victor laughs. Hermione is a good friend of mine. I missed my chance to be more now that she is with Ronald." Draco opens his eyes and looks up at the large Russian man sitting beside him. A squeal to his left diverted his attention. "Oh, Ron! It is beautiful! Put it on me!" Draco watches Ron clumsily put a necklace on Hermione. Harry, Ginny and Draco's Mother we standing and talking about the nice gift Ron had given her. "Why is my mother over there?" Draco stands up and walks over towards the group Victor follows. "What the hell do you want ferret?" Ron growled and glared at Draco. Hermione turns around and glares at Ron. "Ronald, I am sure he is coming over to see his mother!" Harry steps between them. "Okay guys let's just calm down. Malfoy, your mother meet and came with me from the apparition point at the Ministry." Mrs. Malfoy pats Hermione's arm and hands her a book. "I do hope you enjoy the book Miss Granger. It was one of Draco's favorite. Please let me know what you think of it." Hermione smiles and hugs Mrs. Malfoy. Draco's eyes widen, Ron's jaw drops and Ginny and Harry laugh. Mrs. Malfoy kisses Draco's checks. "I have been writing Miss Granger since the school year began dear. She and I have talked about books, ideas that you to have shared about the school even interest the two of us share." Mrs. Malfoy smiles at Hermione and Hermione smiles back. "Please show me around dear and close your jaw, you look like a fish." Draco takes his mother's arm and walks her to the school./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Hermione hugs Victor and kisses his cheek. Victor offers his hand to Ron and then Harry. "It is very nice to see both of you again. How are you enjoying the working world?" Both boys grin. Ron looks tired. "I like it but I am working way more than Harry." Ron smirks at Harry. Hermione's brow wrinkles in confusion. "Why is that Ron?" Harry and Ginny laugh. "He is working at Gorge's shop…since he is running it on his own now…" Hermione hugs Ginny and Ron. It has been very hard on the family losing Fred during the battle. "That is very sweet of you Ron. Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione smiles at Ron as he yawns. "I don't know just helping out family. Did the ferret tell you his ex is doing work for the Ministry?" Harry nods. She is doing a great job…a little over the budget..." Harry wrinkles his nose. "She is creating our new uniforms. She wants us to uses Dragon hide, better protection for when we are in the field." Ginny kisses Harry's cheek. "I am sure Draco would help pay for it if she ask him." The friends laugh. Victor excuses himself to attend to some business. He agrees to meet Ron and Hermione at 12:30 for lunch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Draco walks his mother around the school. Draco then took his mother to meet Astoria. "Mother this is my girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. Astoria this is my mother Narcissia Malfoy." Mrs. Malfoy looks over the girl but refuses to take the girls outstretched hand. "How many languages do you speak? What is the first ingredient needed when making Wolfbane? What charm is used to take pain away from another person? How many days does it take to grow a dittany plant? What plant appears to look like Devils snare? How many different types of Merpeople known?" Draco raise an eyebrow are Astoria tries to answer the questions. "Mrs. Malfoy I only speak English, Umm fluxweed I think…I didn't know a charm did that…I am not sure…" Mrs. Malfoy looks at Draco. "Don't marry this girl…she is not very bright, I would like intelligent grandchildren." Astoria's jaw drops and Draco laughs. "Sorry dear, I guess we are done." Astoria screams and walks away. Draco takes his mother's arm and takes her through one of the passages he and Hermione had found that lead to their dorm. As Draco and his mother walk up to the portrait Anna greats them. "Good morning Mister Malfoy. Would this be your mother?" Draco nods. "This is my Mother Narcissia Malfoy. Mother this is Anna…Do I know your last name?" Eli walks in the frame. "That would be our last name, we are married Mr. Malfoy and no we never said. Our surname is Mashburn." Draco nods. "La connaissance est le pouvoir." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" The portrait swings open and Draco lets his mother walk in first and then follows. Mrs. Malfoy sits in the chair opposite from his normal chair. Draco walks over to the window and looks out trying to find the words he wants to tell his mother, however he sees something that makes him have a strange feeling. Hermione kissed Ron and took his hand. Draco quickly turns and looks at his mother who is watching him. "You know Draco dear, I wouldn't mind if you didn't marry a pureblood…if she is intelligent and you love her." Draco's face betrays him with a look of confusion. "What are you saying mother? You have always wanted me to marry a pureblood…that is the Malfoy way…" Narcissia pulls two pieces of parchment out of her bag. This was mine and Miss Grangers sixth letter, please read it Draco. Draco takes the letter and sits in his chair. Draco starts looking over the letter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Miss. Granger,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" I am so please to hear how well you think Draco is doing and to know the joy you find in being his friend. I believe Draco care for your friendship more than you know. He has told me he enjoys going running with you. I have always been told you were the brightest witch of this generation. I know it is silly but could you answer this questions. Without looking them up. Like a test, you could say. How many languages do you speak? What is the first ingredient needed when making Wolfbane? What charm is used to take pain away from another person? How many days does it take to grow a dittany plant? What plant appears to look like Devils snare? How many different types of Merpeople known? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" -Narcissia Malfoy /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Draco flipped to Hermione response. He studies her neat writing for a moment and then starts reading her response to his mother's odd letter. He smile at the first line and keeps reading with a grin on his face he did not relies is there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mrs. Malfoy, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Draco really is a delight to have around. He works so well with the first years. We now run with Ginny and Blaise, Draco's girlfriend Astoria has joined us once but she complained the whole time, I do hope she doesn't join us all the time. I do love testing my knowledge. So to answers your questions:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 115%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting';" style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"How many languages do you speak? Well I speak four languages, French, Russian, Spanish and Gaelic. I enjoy learning new languages because it excises the mind. Harry was blown away by the fact that I spoke four languages. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 115%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting';" style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"What is the first ingredient needed when making Wolfbane? The first ingredient is aconite. Split, diced and dried. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 115%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting';" style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"What charm is used to take pain away from another person? That charm is Promiscus Dolorem, It can be cast on a person or on an object that cannot be taken off unless the one wearing it removes it./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 115%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting';" style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"How many days does it take to grow a dittany plant? From a seed it takes 6 days to sprout and 12 days to flower. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 115%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting';" style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"What plant appears to look like Devils snare? /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; background: #f6f6f6;"Flitterbloom superficially resembles Devil's Snare in appearance, but is non-violent. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 115%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting';" style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"How many different types of Merpeople known? There are 3 different types of Merpeople know to the wizarding world. However my friend Charlie Weasley, whom is a teacher here this year has been studying what he believes is a new breed. He will be our new care of magical creature's teacher./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" I hope my answers were satisfactory. You have an amazing son. I know he will be a great man….There is one thing I would like to tell you…I hope I do not over step my boundary. Draco doesn't want to marry and start a family right away. I think he feels somewhat pressured. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Thank you,/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Lucida Handwriting'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Hermione Granger. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Draco looks at his mother and raises an eyebrow. "Why are you showing me this mother?" Mrs. Malfoy stands up and walks over to Draco. Draco stands. Mrs. Malfoy kisses his face. "Draco dear. Miss Granger cares for you. Can you not see that and just from this morning I can tell you care about her more than you are willing to admit. I just want you to know, blood shouldn't be how you pick a wife. You should love the woman. The way your father and I love one another." The portrait door opens and Hermione and Ron stumble threw the door. Ron was kissing Hermione sloppily. Mrs. Malfoy clears her throat. Hermione jumps away from Ron and he stumbles forward. Hermione blushes a deep shade of red. "I…we…I am sorry…I didn't think." Ron takes Hermione's hand. "We are going to take a nap. I have been working a lot." Ron pulls Hermione hand and they disappears up the stairs and Draco looks back to his mother. "Even if I did, she is dating Ron. We just saw him with his tongue down her throat. Father would be furious if I got in a relationship with anyone who wasn't a pureblood, and you know that mother." Mrs. Malfoy shakes her head. "Draco, you father just wants to see you happy. You could go see him. Draco glares and whispers through his teeth, "no mother. I was never enough for father. How many times did you had to heal me almost from death because of that man? I will not go see him. He is the reason I have this!" Draco pulls up his sleeve. Narcissia frowns. "He just wanted to keep you safe and make you strong…Draco…he still loves you…" Draco shakes his head. "I don't want to see him." Hermione comes down the stairs. Draco looks at his watch…that was quick he thought to himself and smirks. "Draco…am I interrupting?" Mrs. Malfoy steps back. "No, dear. Where is the loo?" Hermione points her to the bathroom and Narcissia disappears up stairs. "Draco, good luck at the game today. I am going to have lunch with Ron and Victor so I won't see you before the game. Look" Hermione steps closer to him and points at a small Slytherin pin on her Gryffindor jersey. "I can support your team a little too." Draco smiles. "Thanks…where is the Weasel?" Hermione smiles and kisses Draco's cheek. "He is upstairs sleeping. Good luck Draco." Hermione turns and walks back up the stairs to get Ron. Draco reaches up and touches his cheek, she kissed me, she has never done that...Draco shakes his head when his mother comes down stairs. "Let us go get lunch mother." /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Harry whispered something to Ginny and she grins. "Hermione, Harry is feeling nostalgic and wants to walk around the school." Ron makes a face. Hermione laughs. "That is fine. Have fun guys." Harry and Ginny walk away and Hermione turns to kiss Ron on the cheek. "Ron, you are tired…why don't I take you to my room and we can take a nap…" Ron frowns. "I don't want to spend my visit sleeping." Hermione rolls her eyes and grabs his hand taking him to the heads dorms. "Ron…I don't intend for us to nap right away…" Ron looks thoughtful for a moment and then makes a small "O" with his mouth. Hermione laughs and stops at the portrait. "Good morning Anna. This is my boyfriend Ron. La connaissance est le pouvoir." Anna opens the door. Ron grabs Hermione around her waist and kisses her slowly backing her into the room. Hermione heard someone clear their throat and she jumps back from Ron. Hermione stumbles over here words before Ron pulls her to her room. Hermione stops Ron from kisses her. "That was embarrassing…they know what we are doing up here…maybe you should just take a nap. Ron frowns. "Come on love, I won't get to see you for a while…I want us to be together again and me now mess it up." Hermione sighs and kisses Ron softly. Ron quickly backed her into her bed and they started peeling off their clothes. Their love making was short and disappointing for Hermione. Once Ron fell asleep Hermione got up and went to the bathroom. She used the spell emScourgify /emon herself. She brushes her hair and gets ready for the game. She looks at the set of Slytherin pins sitting on Draco's side of the sink. She takes one an places it on her jersey. Hermione smiles and walks down the stairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;" Hermione and Ron walked in to the Leaky Caldron and saw Victor sitting with another man. Victor and the other man stood up to greet them. "Hermione this is Giles Scotts. He is here to watch the scrimmage game. I must tell you. He is a scout. You cannot tell your friends your sister. They cannot know they are being watched. Is this okay?" Ron smiles and Hermione nods. "My sister is a great chaser. I am sure she will impress you." The four of them sat and chatted and ate lunch. Giles caches a glimpse of the Slytherin pin on Hermione's jersey. "Miss Granger. Who are you rooting for on the Slytherin team?" Ron looks at Hermione. Hermione looks down at the pin. "Oh, the head boy is the Slytherin team captain and seeker. Just supporting a friend. He is hoping to go to a university. We will be going to tour four this year. I don't know if he wants to play professionally." Ron's eyes widen. "Why are you going to look at universities?" Hermione shakes her head. We will talk after the game please." Victor looks down at the couple fighting. Hermione stood up and paid for her tab. I will see you at the game." Hermione turns and leaves. Ron apologizes for her rude behavior and leaves. Giles glances at Victor. "I think he was the rude one." The two men pay and walk to the school for the game. /p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Break Up, Prefect Meeting and the Chat**

The game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor won by 20 points. Ginny was hoisted in the air and the chants broke out. "Weasley is our Queen!" Hermione smiled and greeted the Gryffindor team and hugged Ginny. When the team was going to the changing room Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hey, Can we talk, in private?" Hermione nods. "I have to head back to my dorm to get ready for a prefects meeting tonight. You can come with me. Draco won't be up until after he talks to his team." Hermione pulls her hand from Ron's and starts towards her dorm. Hermione walks up to the portrait and greets Eli. "Good afternoon Eli. This is my boyfriend Ron. La connaissance est le pouvoir. Thank you." The door swings open and Hermione walks in followed by Ron. "Why is your password is a different language?" Hermione sits on the couch and starts shuffling papers. "It is French, Draco and I both speak French and I enjoy it. I am teaching Ginny by the way." Ron rolls his eyes and sits beside her on the couch and takes her hands. "Can you look at me while we talk?" Hermione stops and looks at him. Hermione smiles as she looks at the face she loves. His eyes sparkle blue and his lips are soft and pink. She focus when he starts to talk "Hermione, I want us to get married when you finish your seventh year. I love you." Hermione's eyes widen. "Ron…I want to go to university…and you want to get married and have children…we want two separate things…" Ron places his hands on Hermione's cheeks and she takes a breath. Ron leans down and kisses her. Hermione closes her eyes and kisses him back, he slides his tongue over her lips and she lets him deepen the kiss. Ron runs his finger along her waist line and undoes her button. Hermione pulls away. "No…Ron…I want us to be together…I am going to go to university…Ron kisses her neck and collarbone. Hermione moans and closes her eyes. Ron smiles into her neck. "How can start a family if you are in school. You don't need too." Hermione pushes him back and looks at him. "Ron…I want to…I love learning…" Ron frowns…"Hermione, why if you want a job not every job even requires your N.E.W.T.s." Hermione's eyes fill with tears and she walks over to the piano. "Ron…what are we doing…I…want to go to university and you want to have a family...we want two different things…" Ron stands up and takes Hermione's shoulders. "Are we breaking up?" Hermione tries not to let the tears fall from her eyes. "Yes…I think we are. You should leave."

Ron goes out of the room and almost runs into Malfoy. "Watch where you are going ferret." Draco rolls his eyes and looks up at Eli. "Mr. Malfoy…Miss Granger is very upset…the young man that just left…just go on in and check on her. The portrait swings open. Hermione is sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and her head down. "Ron please just go." When she turns to look at him, his heart breaks. Hermione's eyes are swollen and red from crying. Draco pulls her to his chest and strokes her hair. Hermione cries into Draco chest for 10 minutes and he strokes her hair. Hermione sits up and looks at Draco. "Hermione what happened?" Hermione shakes her head. "Ron and I broke up…we want different things and it just wouldn't work." Draco hugs her tightly "Hermione…it is okay…" Hermione kisses Draco's cheek "Thank you…I need to go wash up for the meeting. Ginny and Blaise will be bringing everyone up soon." Draco stands with her. "Take your time, I will get everything set up." Hermione kissed his cheek again and goes up to the bathroom. Draco sets up the common room for the prefects meeting. When Ginny opens the door Draco is looking out the window. "Earth to Draco! Where is Hermione?" Draco turns around to see the prefects sitting in the chairs he had set up. Draco leans down and whispers in Ginny's ear that Ron and Hermione broke up. Ginny runs up the stairs to check on Hermione.

Hermione was standing in the bathroom braiding her hair. "I am fine Ginny. I am guessing Draco told you. We can talk about it after the meeting." Hermione finishes her braid and walks down the stairs. Draco had passed around the sign in sheet, and set up drinks and snacks. Hermione smiled at the prefects. After everyone got a snack and was seated Hermione and Draco began explaining the dance. Draco told the students, "Two Weeks from today, we will be having a welcome back dance for fourth years and up and we will hold events during the day for the first through third years." Hermione nodded. "We will be have games ran by us during the morning and we will have a late festive lunch and then allow time for the students to get ready." The prefects all get excited and start talking amongst themselves. Draco clears his throat. "Our job will be to set up the dance and events. We need to decide on games, events, and decorations tonight. The house elves will be preparing our dinner and bring it to the room." Hermione handed out a list of jobs for the students to choose from. Draco takes her arm and pulls her to the side. "Are you feeling alright?" Hermione smiles. "Yes, I am better. Thank you." The heads and prefects worked for an hour when the house elves arrived with the food. Hermione conjured up a table for the elves to set up the food. Draco shows the new prefects how to conjure up a bucket for apple bobbing. As the meeting winds down. Draco and Hermione say goodbye to the other prefects while Ginny and Blaise sit on the couch talking about Ginny's chosen wedding dress.

As Soon as the last student left, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the couch. "I still love him…but we want completely different things….He wants to start a family and I want to go to school. My mom and dad want me to go too…Our relationship was just not what I thought it would be…in anyway…I mean he tried…but I was just never…um satisfied." Ginny smirks. Hermione. I know you care about Ron but you two always fought. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. "I just thought…oh I never would have slept with him if I would have known…I am stupid." Hermione shakes her head Draco moves beside her and rubs her back. Ginny and Blaise watch the two of them with curiosity. "Hermione it is going to be okay. You will find someone else. I mean come on you dated a professional Quidditch player. You are beautiful. I am sure you will get asked out all the time now. Draco looks at Blaise and then at Ginny. "Hermione you realize your problem don't you?" Hermione looks at him. "Alright, Mr. Relationship Master. What is my Problem?" Draco and Blaise laughs. "You date rather thick men. Date a man with a brain in his head and you won't have that problem. No offence to Krum."

Ginny laughs. "You giving relationship advice is crazy. You just dumped your girlfriend because your mother told you too. You have a problem too. Do you know what it is?" Draco glances at Ginny. "What is my problem? Future Mrs. Potter." Hermione smiles at Ginny. "You date easy women. Easy women are stupid 98% of the time." Draco smirks "That is very true." Blaise looks at Hermione sipping on a cup of juice and then at Draco who is sitting beside her with his feet propped on the table. "Hey, I know how you to could fix both of your problems…you should date each other." Hermione chokes on her drink and Draco loses his footing and kicks the table. Ginny laughs. "He does have a point. Hermione is not a brainless bimbo and Draco is very intelligent." Hermione wipes up the table and stands up. "Now, on that ridiculous note. I am going to bed. Good Night." Hermione walks up the stairs and closes the door. Ginny and Blaise look at Draco. Ginny grins… "So…are you going to ask her out? You are both single." Draco stands up and walks towards his room. "Show yourselves out. Good night." Draco's door clicks shut. Ginny and Blaise get up and head to their dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Nightmare and Kisses**

Hermione changed into her sleep favorite sleep shirt, went to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her hair and brush her teeth. Draco knocked on the door as Hermione was pulling up her hair. "You can come in." Draco opened the door wearing Slytherin sleep pants. Draco looks over Hermione's light blue sleep shirt that hit her mid-thigh. God she was beautiful. Her hair hung in a low ponytail. "Hey…I just need to brush my teeth." Hermione smiles wipes her face with a washcloth. "Go ahead, we do have two sinks." Draco nods and stands beside her. Hermione watches him in the reflection of the mirror. He was shirtless…his body was slender but well built. He wet his tooth brush and add spearmint toothpaste, Hermione reached for her tooth brush, wet it and added her cinnamon toothpaste. Hermione eyes wondered down his chest, he had scares spread crosses his well-defined chest. His abs were sectioned…just below his bellybutton was a light blond trail of hair. Hermione shook her head when she realized she was staring at him in the mirror. Hermione finishes brushing her teeth shortly after Draco. He smiles at her. "We running at 5:00 or 5:30?" Hermione looks up to see him standing very close to her. She could smell the sweet spearmint on his breath. "Ginny and Blaise said they would be here at 5:30." Draco nods and turns and walks to his bedroom door. "Good night Hermione" Hermione smiles. "Good night Draco…" He opened his door and stepped out. Hermione laid in her bed thinking about running her fingers over his lightly scared chest. Oh god what am I thinking…Draco lay in his bed thinking about the miles of leg Hermione has. What the hell is wrong with me…she would never be with a guy like me, I am a Deatheater.

The pain was unbearable…thousands of needles pierced his skin. His body thrashed in pain. His screams rang out through the place he had called home. He had failed and this was his punishment. The Cruciatus Curse ran through his body. Tearing his muscles…causing blood to pour from his mouth…this was it…he was going to die. "Now…my boy…you shall not disappoint me again…the war is approaching…you will go back to the school for your seventh year…you will be my eyes…from within the school" Voldemort hissed. The boy can't move…he have to answer…he is not quick enough "Crucio" The pain ripped through the boys broken and bloody body again…"please…my lord…I…." his throat burns...his body thrashes, he cries out in pain... "No…more…please…" the boy cries… "I will…I will my lord…please…" The dark lord laughs and removes the curse form the boy. The boy closes his eyes and tries to breathe. "Crucio" The pain tears through his body again…he hears his mother cry out and his father scold her.

Draco thrashed in his bedsheets…The pain washes over his body…sweat coats his sheets…his skin has lost all color…Draco was screaming out… Hermione awoke with a start. Screaming…someone is screaming. Draco is screaming…Hermione runs through the bathroom and finds Draco thrashing in his bed. "Draco…Draco…wake up…Draco…it is just a nightmare…" Hermione sits on his bed as he opens his eyes. He looks around the room frantic…his eyes land on Hermione. "I…I…" He looks at his lap as he tries to sit up. Hermione takes his arm and helps sit him up. Hermione brushes his hair of face and conjures up a glass of water and holds it to his lips. Draco drinks the water never taking her eyes from Hermione's concerned eyes. Hermione placed the cup on his nightstand. The moonlight filtered through window. Hermione helped Draco's arm. "I have nightmares still too." Draco takes her hand. "I am sorry…" Hermione moves closer to Draco. Draco reaches out and touches her face. Hermione moves to sit next to Draco on the bed. Draco looks down at her and wraps his arms around her. Hermione lays her head on his shoulder. He has never held a woman like this…it feels nice, it calms him.

"Draco…I have a question…" Draco looks down at her soft face looking up at him. Their faces were less than a foot away. "Yes…" God he wanted to close the space between them and kiss her. "What did you think about what Blaise said…that we should date each other…?" Draco's breathe caches in his throat…Hermione's cinnamon eyes locked with Draco's steel eyes. Draco leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Hermione closed her eyes and returned his kiss. A fire danced across her body, she has never been kissed like this. Hermione ran her tongue across Draco's lips and he opens his mouth to allow her access. Draco feels his mind spinning, he had never had such an intoxicating kiss. Draco pulls Hermione onto his lap and runs his hands down her back. Hermione tangles her hands in his soft platinum hair. He was hard under her. He flipped Hermione on to her back and kisses her neck and grinds his hips against. Hermione moans. She runs her hands down his back. Hermione's body hummed more than it ever had when she made love with Ron. Draco nibbled her shoulder and slides his hands under her night shirt. Hermione sits up and pushes Draco back. She fully intended to stop but her lips found his lips again. His alarm rings and they jump apart…Draco brushes Hermione hair out of her face turns off the alarm…Hermione stands up and Draco follows. Hermione starts to the door. "We need to get ready for our run…you were just as upset…we shouldn't have…" Draco followed her and spun her around, Hermione gasp as Draco's mouth found hers again. He kissed her and backed her to the wall. Hermione laid her hands on his bare chest. Draco stepped back. "Draco…we can't do this…we both just broke up with the people we were dating…we don't mean this…" Draco nods. "I will let you go get ready…" Draco got ready and walked down the stairs, sits on the couch and Crookshanks climbs in his laps. Draco sits there stroking Crookshanks. Hermione walks down the stairs, sits next to him and Crookshanks. "Hi…" Draco looks at her. Ginny came walking in to the room. "Hey sorry I am a little late. I over slept."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Awkwardness**

Blaise couldn't join them on the run that day because he was starting his N.E.W.T.s today and wanted to sleep in. Ginny, Hermione and Draco ran the normal route. When they headed back to the room Draco hugged Hermione and walked up the stairs to shower. Ginny grins at Hermione. Hermione looks at Ginny. "What, Why are you looking at me like this?" Ginny walks to the couch and smiles. "I think he likes you…" Hermione laughs nervously. "Of course he does, he is my friend." Ginny shakes her head. "No…I think he fancies you. He touches you a lot and grins at you all the time. Blaise said he talks about you all the time. Astoria was jealous." Hermione shakes her head. "No he doesn't and why would she be jealous of me?" Draco comes down the stairs with a towel around his waist and he was towel drying his hair. "Hermione your cat is in my sink and won't move. Could you come get him?" Ginny's jaw drops. Draco's body was finely cut. His abs were split into six defined sections a deep v formed leading to his pelvis. Ginny fanned herself and mouthed Draco is hot to Hermione. Draco looked up. "Oh hey Ginny. I didn't know you were still here. Hermione, your cat?" Hermione hoped up. Ginny grinned. "Well I am going to go…leave you two alone…I will see you at breakfast." Hermione rolls her eyes and walks up stairs to get Crookshanks. Draco leans against the door as Hermione gets Crookshanks out of the sink. "Hermione…do you want to talk about this morning?" Hermione shakes her head. "No…we didn't mean it…I am going to start my bath..." Hermione bends over the tubs faucet and turns them on. Draco nods and brushes his teeth. Hermione adds bubbles and laughs at Crookshanks sitting on Draco's side of the sink playing with his tie. Draco watches him as he shaves his face and puts on aftershave. Draco smiles at Hermione sitting on the edge of the tub waiting. Draco leaves and Crookshanks follows him. Hermione sighs…why did she kiss him…She undresses and slides in the bubble filled tub. Draco leans against the door. What the hell is wrong with me?

Hermione walks into the Great hall talking to Draco about the upcoming dance. Draco laughed and brushes against her arm. Lavender walks up to Hermione and slaps her across the face. "Lavender, what was that for?" Lavender went to slap her again and Hermione caught her arm. "Why would you hurt Ron…He is an amazing man and you went and broke his heart. I ran into him last night and he was crying because of you. We talked for hours and then I took him to my room to comfort him." Lavender smirks. Hermione's face drops…"You slept with Ron?" Ginny walks up and glares at Lavender. "You know he is never going to call you. He can't stand you. So congratulations you are a one night stand for my brother." Lavender runs off crying and Hermione and Ginny looked up in time to see Astoria slap Draco.

Astoria walks up to Draco and slaps him. "What the hell Draco! You left me for a mudblood! She isn't even hot! What will your mother think?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, I left you because you are an idiot and my mother doesn't approve of you. My mother's approval is important to me. Secondly, Hermione and I are friends. I am not dating anyone right now. Third she is muggleborn…don't you dare call her that…she is a better witch than every pureblood in here, including myself. Fourth, she is beautiful and brilliant. And lastly as for my mother she adores Hermione. She would not care if I did choose to date her. Oh and just so you know I never planned on marrying you…We were dating. So I would know if you would drive me crazy. We never talked so I had no clue you were dense. Mother asked you those questions because they have things to do with the Malfoy fortune.

Blaise sits next to Draco. "Well that was a hell of a way to start the morning." Draco nods as he picks up a bagel and spreads cream cheese on it. Draco was watching Hermione and Ginny talk about Ron and Lavender's night together. Blaise follows Draco gaze. "Ask her out?" Draco looks back at Blaise. "What…I…no…she isn't interested anyways." Hermione mumbles something about thing being quick and disappointing and Ginny almost fell of her seat laughing. Hermione blushes. Draco's eyes lock with Hermione's for a few moments. Then she looks down at her bowl of oatmeal.

Hermione looks at her watch. Luna comes and sits next to Blaise. "Hey Blaise." Blaise looks at Draco. "Um…hi…" Luna takes a piece of bacon. "I am going to go visit the new magical creatures this evening. Would you like you like to come with me?" Blaise looks at Luna and then at Draco and raises an eyebrow. Draco shrugs. Luna smiles. "We could go after the prefect meeting." Blaise nods. "Sure…" Luna kisses his cheek and walks out of the great hall. "Good luck on your NEWTs today." Ginny grins at Blaise when Luna leaves. "Luna thinks you are cute and funny. Oh and she has no filter. So whatever she is thinking she says." Blaise eyes widen and Draco laughs. Hermione stands up. "I am going to the library. Good luck on your NEWTs Blaise. Ginny, I have fabrics in my room for you to look at. Draco…I will she your in 30 minutes for rounds." Draco watches Hermione leave the Great hall. Ginny grins at Blaise. "So Draco...are you going to ask her out?" Draco looked back to see the two of them staring at him. "Hermione and I are friends." Blaise laughs. "I have heard you call her brilliant and beautiful. Do you fancy her?" Other students were listening for Draco's response. Draco stands up. "I am going to get a book before I have to start rounds." Blaise smirks. "From the library…with Hermione?" Draco glares "Shut up Blaise, and Don't start Weaslette." Draco turns and his clock whips behind him. Blaise and Ginny grin at his back.


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: center; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Chapter Eleven: Helping the Aurors/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" When the NEWTs testing started Draco conjured up two chairs by the Great Hall entrance. Draco sat in one of the chairs and began to read the book he had his mother send him: emGetting to Know the Basics of Muggles: Books, Music, Movies and Television. /emHermione read the spine of his book and smiled. She sat on the other seat and opened one of her favorite novels: Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. The two sat in a comfortable silent and read their books. Draco watched her read for a little while before he closed his after finishing it. Hermione's brow creased at certain parts of the book as her eye darted back and forth on the pages. Draco could not see the title of the book due to the fact that Hermione had pulled her legs up and the book was laying on her knees. She tied her hair back from her face without looking away from the book. How did she do that Draco wondered to himself and he closes his book. "What are you reading?" Hermione jumped a little. "Oh…It is a muggle novel by Jane Austen called Pride and Prejudice. It is one of my favorites. How was your book?" Draco nods. "My book was good. Muggles are quite fascinating. Your book was mentioned in mine. It is about society in England and how people needed money and stature. The title comes from the 2 main qualities of the main characters. Darcy has too much pride and Elizabeth has too much prejudice for Darcy. As soon as they get rid of these feelings, they fall in love. Sounds like a good read, could I borrow it sometime?" Hermione nods and stretches her arms up. Draco watches her shirt pulls tight against her stomach. Draco wanted to feel that soft flesh under her shirt. Hermione leans to each side. "Sitting here for so long is killing my back. I sit on the floor a lot when I study." Draco smirks. "You sat in the floor. In a skirt and it took Weasley six years to realize you are a woman?" Hermione laughs and covers her mouth. "We have to be quiet. They are still testing. Ron knew I was a girl our fourth year when he asked me to the dance." Draco raises and eyebrow. "Then why did you go with Victor?" Hermione frowns. "Ron asked me as a last resort…and Victor had already asked me…I pick out great guy right." Draco reaches over and rubs her arm. The Great Hall doors open. McGonagall looks at the two of them. "The testing is wrapping up now. You may head back to your common room. Thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Draco and Hermione thank her and gather their books. The two of them walk to relive the other Prefects form their rounds and remind them to bring the shoes they plan to wear to the dance for the meeting after lunch in the Room of Requirements. Draco and Hermione enter their common room to find a guest sitting on the couch. Hermione looks at Draco. "Draco…Hermione…" Pansy kisses both of their cheeks. Hermione's eyes widen. "Umm…hi Pansy, Draco I am going to get my shoes...it is nice to see you." Draco watches Hermione go and then looks back at Pansy. "What are you doing here?" Pansy laughs. "Oh my Harry was right! You do like her! What is your problem, you normal would have made a move by now?" Draco looks horrified. "Would you shut up? Why are you here?" Pansy takes his hand and pulls him to the couch and points at the table. "I am asking for a donation. To get the Ministry new, better uniforms." Draco looked at the black pants and shirt, green jumper wand armband and black and green boots. "How much for this one?" Pansy smiles. "This is the men's. I haven't had a woman to model with. It is 60/span span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Galleons for everything. It is all Dragon Hide…Ron said it is comfortable and it is very protective. The Auror's need them and it will place a good light on you." Draco's eyes widen. "60 Galleons! Bloody hell! How much for the women's?" Pansy rolls her eyes. "I said I haven't had a woman to model for me." Hermione walks down the stairs and both of them look at her. Pansy coos sweetly. "Hermione, would you be a lovely and do me a favor?" Draco glares at Pansy. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Hermione can she uses you as a model for the female Auror uniforms?" Hermione stares at them. "Umm…sure." Pansy grins and conjures up a large platform and her bag of fabrics. "Okay I need to know your bra size. The men are fitted with a cup and I want the women to have a Dragon hide bra…Draco go get your shoes or something. I will need her to start in only her knickers." Draco and Hermione both blush and Draco goes up the stairs to his room. Hermione looks at Pansy. "I don't know how I feel about…" Before Hermione could finish her protest Pansy flicked her wand and Hermione's clothes folded and landed on the couch. Hermione stood shocked in nothing but her black lace panties. "Now…What size bra? Unless you enjoy standing top less." Hermione shook her head. "I wear a 36C." Pansy flicks her wand at a piece of black dragons hide and it cuts and sews into a black bra and landed in Pansy's hand. She looks at it and adds the clasps by hand and passes it to Hermione. Hermione grateful takes it and puts it on. Pansy pulls out a measuring tape and wraps it around Hermione's legs, makes a note, hips, note, waist, note, chest, note, arms, and note. "Hermione are you right or left handed?" Hermione looks up to see the witch staring at her. "I am primarily right handed." Pansy nods and makes a note. Pansy taps the notebook she was taking notes in and then the piles of dragon hide. The hide rises and begins cutting itself and wrapping around Hermione's legs. Pansy pins the hide around Hermione as it lays on her skin. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""So…Ron said you broke up with him. Is he seeing someone else? Are you?" Hermione watches Pansy as she moves to work on the shirt. "Oh…I am not seeing anyone…I don't know if Ron is… I know he slept with Lavender the day we broke up. Why do you ask?" Draco yells from the top of the stairs, "Can I come down? I need respond to a letter on my desk." Pansy smiles. "She is covered. We are talking while I sew her in." Draco walks down the stairs and sits at his desk. "I was just wondering if you would care if I asked him to have a drink with me after work." Draco looked up. "Who are you asking to have drinks with?" Hermione looked down wide eyed as Pansy unpinned her shirt reviling the black bra. Hermione blushes and Draco looks back at his desk red in the face. "No, Ron is a very good man. He does have a temper though. Feel free to ask him." Draco laughs. "From what I hear Pans is that after those drinks he will leave you disappointed. If you get what I am saying." Draco wink and Hermione blushes. "Did you hear me talking to Ginny?" Draco smirks. Pansy pats Hermione's cheek. "Oh calm down dear. The only reason Draco know what he was doing the first time was because he read books about it." Draco glares at her. Hermione grins. "I did that too…But I wasn't Ron's first…Lavender was." Pansy nods and un-clips on of the pants legs giving Draco a full view of Hermione's black lacy panties and right cheek. Pansy keeps talking "So he needs practice. That isn't a problem." Hermione was grateful when Pansy had everything sewed up. As was Draco who was sitting with tented trousers and a book in his lap to cover it. Once Pansy is done she sits on the couch and ask Hermione to stretch a bit and see how it feels. Draco excuses himself and goes to his bedroom. Pansy hands Hermione back her clothes and then hangs the new female uniform. "Draco….I have prices now."/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 115%; tab-stops: 123.75pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Draco walks down the stairs holding Crookshanks. Pansy eyes the cat. "What the hell is that thing?" Crookshanks hisses. Draco smirks. "This is Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. He was on my bed asleep." Draco walks over and examines the two uniforms. "How much for the women's?" Pansy smiles "45 Galleons. Each Auror will need a minimum of 3 uniforms so for the field worker it will run you 5,000 Galleons." Hermione watches the two of them talk and her jaw drops at the price. Draco walks over to a roll of parchment and writes down some numbers. "Pansy, How much for 7 uniforms an Auror?" Pansy does the math in her notebook. "15,000 Galleons." Draco walks to the fire place and drops floo into the fire. "I need Harry Potter please." Draco sits on the couch next to Hermione. Pansy sits in the chair. The green flames dance and out steps Harry followed by Ron. "What is it Malfoy?" Ron snarls before he see Pansy. Pansy clicks her tongue and Ron looks at her. "Play nice Ron or I won't poke you with a pin when I fit your for you suit." Ron blushes and Harry rolls his eye. "What is it you need Draco, We have a job to get to." Draco walks over to his desk and picks up his checkbook. "I am making a donation to the Auror department for seven full new uniforms to each Auror in the form of a check worth 15,000 Galleon." Harry and Ron's jaws drop and Hermione bites her lip. "On one condition. They must be ordered from Pansy Parkinson." Draco takes the signed check out of the book and hands it to Harry. "If that is all we have a prefects meeting to get ready for." Pansy packs up her stuff and heads back with Harry and Ron. /span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Prefect Meeting and the Library.**

Hermione slides on her black and silver heels and looked at her feet. "I need to get a pedicure…maybe I can talk Ginny in to getting one with me if I pay…" Draco watches her. Her toes were painted a light pink with flowers. "Hermione…You are talking to yourself again." Hermione looks up and blushes. "Sorry…just thinking." Draco had slid on his black dress shoes and was looking at a scuff mark on the side. "I need to polish these before the dance. Before we go to the meeting would you like to practice in here? We still have a thirty minutes before we need to be in the Room of Requirement." Draco stood and offered Hermione his hand. She touched it and thought about how those hands had felt on her that morning. Draco waved his wand and the floor was cleared and hardwood was under their feet. Music starts playing. Hermione smile. "How long have you know how to dance? I took a few lessons when I was little. Did you?" Draco smirks. "Yes, dance lesson were a part of my etiquette training I started when I was four. I know the Bolero, Merengue, Ballet, Bachata, Viennese Waltz, Ballroom, Cha-Cha, Rumba, Samba, Jive, Salsa, Mambo, East Coast Swing, Hustle, Lambada, Quickstep, Paso Doble, Ballroom, Tango, Foxtrot, and Fandango. I very much enjoy dancing, it is just hard to find a good partner who is willing to learn. Shall we try Ballroom?" Draco takes Hermione's waist with his right arm and pulls her close to him. He quickly regrets it as the smell of warm vanilla and cinnamon hit his senses. Hermione places her hand on his upper arm and takes his other hand. Hermione speaks a little breathlessly, "I am willing to learn." Draco slowly starts her around the floor. The two of them danced through the whole song. Draco whispers. "One more, before we go?" Hermione nods and Draco pulls her closer to him. They dance once more, when they stop Draco has his mouth a hairs breathe near Hermione's. Hermione arches up and closes the space. Draco's hands drop to her hips and her runs his tongue across her lips. Hermione opens her mouth and allows him to deepen the kiss. Hermione's hands run down his firm arms. A soft moan escapes her. Draco pulls away. His breathe is caught in his throat as she lightly kisses his lips again. He steps back. "We have to go or we will be late." Hermione nods and licks her swollen lips. Draco flicks his wand and the room goes back to the way it was. The two of them walk out of their common room and head to the Room of Requirement.

Draco and Hermione walked in an awkward silence to the Room of Requirement. "Hermione…I…are we going to talk about this…" Hermione steps into the room. "Draco, what is there to say…I don't know what is happening?" Draco starts to reply when they hear Luna giggles and Blaise grunt. Draco and Hermione walk around to see Luna sitting on Blaise's lap. Luna kisses him lightly. Draco clears his throat. "We hate to interrupt but the meeting is about to start." Blaise grins and Luna giggles. "Hello Hermione. Hello Draco. Blaise asked me to the dance." Draco shakes his head. "That is lovely Luna. We need to get ready for the other prefects." Hermione walked across the room and turned on the music. The door opens and prefects start coming in. Draco chats with a few of the students and Hermione speaks with Ginny. Once all of the prefect arrive Draco begins. "Alright we will be opening the dance with a classic Ballroom waltz." Hermione nods. "Please pick a partner from a different house that your own." One of the six year prefects from Ravenclaw raises her hand. Draco nods "Yes, Annalise." She looks around. Most of us were too young to attend the Tri-Wizard Tournament…so we didn't take the dance lessons." All the 5th and sixth year students nod their heads in agreement. Hermione touches Draco's arm. "We can teach you. Draco knows many different types of dances. How would you like to be taught?" The sixth year Slytherin ask. "Could you show us and then we try. Unless Draco doesn't want to touch a mud…" Draco glares at the boy "muggleborn." Draco takes Hermione's waist and hand. Hermione places her hand in his and takes his arm. Draco nods to Ginny. Ginny flicks her wand and music starts. Draco slowly waltzes around with Hermione. Keeping his eyes locked on hers. The students sit and watch in silence. Draco pulls Hermione closer as they dance until their bodies rested together. When the song stopped they took a moment to step back. Draco clears his throat. "Any questions? Or shall we begin?" Ginny grins and grabs the 5th year Ravenclaw boy's hand. "Come on sweetheart let's dance." The students paired off and began practicing. Draco and Hermione walked around and helps correct the students' mistakes. Draco tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "One more dance?" Hermione nods. Draco takes her hand and they dance together, slowly the other students watch as Draco changes the dance from a Waltz to a Meringue pulling her closer to him. Hermione and Draco dance as if the room is empty beside from them. The prefects look at the two of them dancing and then at one another. Draco whispers in Hermione's ear as he dips her. "You are an excellent dancer." The two step apart and the prefects clap. Draco and Hermione look surprised.

The students walked out of the room to head down to dinner. Blaise kissed Luna as she left. Ginny and Blaise waited until all the prefects left and they turned to look at Draco and Hermione. Ginny grins. "So…do the two want to tell us about the dancing?" Hermione looks at Draco and then at Ginny. "What do you mean we just danced? Just like the rest of the prefects." Blaise watches Draco. Draco grabs Hermione's bag and hands it to her, and Hermione takes it. Ginny rolls her eyes. "Fine lets change the subject…Teddy is planning on asking you to the dance. Are you going to go with him?" Draco stops with his hand on the door. Hermione looks at Ginny. "I don't know…I guess it depends if someone else ask me first." Draco opens the door and holds it for Blaise and Ginny. "Hermione…we need to go by the library to get new books for tomorrows rounds." Blaise glances at Draco and raises an eyebrow. "Oh by the way. I am taking on some rounds. I am not taking any more of the NEWTs." Hermione looks at him with a sad smile. "When classes start you can study with Draco and me." Blaise nods. Hermione and Draco turn towards the Library. Ginny and Blaise go towards the Great hall. Ginny stops Blaise. "Let's double back and watch them." Ginny reaches in her bag and pulls out Harry's invisible cloak. They cover themselves with the cloak and follow Hermione and Draco into the library.

Hermione and Draco return the books they checked out and walk through the book shelves until they are alone. Draco spins Hermione around and pulls her to him. Hermione lightly kisses his lips. Draco wraps his arms around her waist and slides his tongue across Hermione's lips. Her lips open and Draco leans her against the bookshelf. Hermione's hands trace his back leading to his hair pulling him closer. Ginny looks at Blaise with wide eyes. Hermione pushes Draco back. "What are we doing Draco?" Draco pulls her to a chair. "What do you want us to be doing? I…Hermione…" Draco glances at his left arm. "I shouldn't have…" Hermione touches his Dark Mark through his sleeve. "Draco…This doesn't bother me…I know that…" pats his arm "this is not you. I care for you. Your family would never approve of you being with a muggleborn." Draco takes her hand. "You would want to be with me? Be my girlfriend?" Hermione smiles. "Why would we keep kissing if I didn't?" Hermione leans forward and kisses him lightly. Draco smiles. "So…you won't be going to the dance with Teddy?" Draco snarls at Teddy's name. Hermione smiles "Are you asking me to the dance or to be your girlfriend?" Draco smirks "Both" Ginny hits Blaise's arm lightly and mouths Oh My God. Blaise grins. Hermione looks thoughtful. "Yes to both Draco." Draco grabs Hermione out of her chair and on to his lap. Hermione kisses him pulling his head back. Draco moans quietly as she nibbles on his ear. "Bloody hell Hermione." Ginny stumbles over a small stack of books and Blaise tumbles with her. They cloak falls off. Ginny and Blaise grin. Hermione jumps off of Draco's lap. Ginny gets up and puts the cloak in her bag. "Hey guys..." Blaise stands up and grins. "About damn time Draco." Hermione blushes and Draco stands up. "You two were spying on a private moment. That is rude." Ginny laughs. "Please. I am a Weasley. It is in my nature. So how long have the two of you been making out?" Hermione's eyes widen. "Ginny! We…I…" Draco takes her hand. "I kissed her the other morning before our run. Now…Hermione and I are really going to get our books and then head to dinner." Draco pulls a blushing Hermione to the muggle literature section. "What should I get love? As I am sure you have read almost all of them." Hermione looks at the back spines, running her free hand over them. "What kind of story would you like?" Draco watches her fingers run over the books. "Pick me some of your favorites. Hermione nods and drops his hand. Draco watches as her eyes scan the shelves. "You know you are lovely when you look for books" Ginny leans on the table next to Draco. "She didn't hear you she is in the zone. I asked her to pick me a book once…I left here with six books. You have been warned." Draco smiles. "I read almost as much as she does. Isn't that right Blaise?" Blaise nods and looks at Hermione. "Is she nuts Draco? She is talking to herself." Draco smiles. "No, she does that when she is thinking.

Hermione starts pulling books down. "Okay I have picked out a few and since the two of you are sitting here harassing Draco I picked some out for you too. Blaise I pick out _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll for you it is one of Luna favorites. You will see why when you read it" Hermione hands him the book and smiles. Ginny I picked out _Gulliver's Travels_ by Jonathan Swift for you. You will find it funny and intriguing. Oh and Harry has read it." Hermione hands the book to Ginny. Draco I picked out a few for us to share. I have read quite a few of them and I have been meaning to read some of them. I got us _The Catcher in the Rye_ by JD Salinger _,_ _The Great Gatsby_ by F Scott Fitzgerald _, Les Misérables_ by Victor Hugo _, Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Brontë _, Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Brontë _, Anna Karenina_ by Leo Tolstoy _, Clarissa by_ Samuel Richardson _, and The Big Sleep_ by Raymond Chandler _."_ Hermione looks at the books. "Did I go overboard?" Draco takes most of the books. "Not at all. Let us go check out." The group of them head to the front desk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Drinks, Hogwarts Dinner, and Hermione's Money**

Pansy walked into the Auror's office levitating 40 boxes each containing seven new uniforms. Thirty male uniforms and eight female uniforms. She sent the boxes flying to the Auror's desk except for two boxes she had them follow her as she walked in to Harry potter and Ronald Weasley's office. "Good evening boys." Harry looks up from a report he was writing. Ron grunted and stared at his paper. Pansy sits Harry's box on his desk. "Here is your new uniforms Harry." Harry stands up and opens the box. Pansy walks over to Ron's desk and lays her hand on his report. Ron glances up. Pansy was leaning over his desk wearing a slick, low cut black dress with red roses lining her cleavage. Harry just watched Ron's face when he looked up and almost laughed out loud. Pansy smiles at Ron and grabs his tie. Ron's eyes widen as Pansy leans closer to him. She smelled like dragon hide and roses. Ron Swallowed "Umm…Hi Pansy…" Pansy batted her eye lashes at him. "Hi Ron…do you have plans after work? I was thinking we could get a few drinks." Ron just sat their staring at her. Pansy pulled him up by his tie. Ron stands and Pansy pulled his face to her. Pansy lightly pressed her lips to Ron's and Harry looks back at his report. Pansy loosened her hold on his tie. "Drinks? At 5:30?" Ron nodded Pansy turned and left the room.

Ron looks at Harry. "Harry, what the hell just happened?" Harry laughed. "I believe you just kissed a Slytherin and set a date with her." Ron sat back down and looked at the box on his desk. "What is this?" Harry laughs again. "The reason Pansy was here. It is our new uniforms. So what do you think of a forward woman?" Ron looks at the box then at Harry. "I don't know…she….Pansy…when she was doing my fitting she accidentally pinned me and…well it turned me on…" Harry's eyed him and laughed. "Well do you like her?" Ron looks at the picture on his desk of Harry, Hermione and himself. "I don't know…I mean Hermione and I only broke up a few days ago. Do you think she will be mad?" Harry shakes his head. "Ron…she is madder that you slept with Lavender the night you two broke up. Plus Ginny thinks someone else likes Hermione and Hermione might like him too." Ron frowns a little. "Oh yeah…okay…I am going to finish my report..." Harry nods and goes back to his report. As Ron is about to head out another Auror walks into the boy's office. "Got a new mission boys. You get to go back to Hogwarts. Head boy being a former Deatheater throwing a dance has raised some eyebrows. You can bring dates. Although yours is already their Potter. Granger has stated that it was her idea but we still want a few Aurors there. Next Friday have a good night boys." Harry rolls his eyes. "Really? The guy just bought us all new uniforms and has one of the golden trio vouching for him." Ron shrugs. "Whatever you were going anyways…I am going to have to get dress robes…looks at his watch and I am going to be late to my date." Harry shakes his head. "Go on I will lock up."

Blaise read the back cover of the book Hermione gave him. "Hey Hermione…the story sounds crazy." Ginny laughs and pats his arm. "Luna is a little different." Blaise smile. "I know that...I was the one who gave her the nick name loony Luna…" Ginny smacks him. "You ass." Blaise rubs his arm. "Damn woman. I didn't know her then. She was just the crazy chick with radish as earrings." Hermione and Draco laugh. Draco entwines his fingers with Hermione's. Hermione looks down at the ring on Draco's left hand. "Draco what is this lifts their hands. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I believe I am holding hands with my girlfriend. Or do you mean the ring?" Hermione rolls her eyes. "The ring you prick." Draco smirks and kisses her cheek. "It is my family crest. The ring appears on the head of the Malfoy's family. It appeared on my hand when my father was first sent to Azkaban my fifth year. So I have technically been the third richest wizard in the world since I was fifteen. We just kept it under wraps. Mother thought I had enough on my plate." Draco looks down and frowns. Hermione stops "you two go ahead we will be right in." Blaise and Ginny keep walking to the Great Hall. "Draco…that is not who you wanted to be. You regret it. You are a better man." Holds up their entwined hands. "You are dating a muggle-born. You are a working to be good man." Draco kisses her lightly. Hermione smiles into his kiss. "Hermione…you know this won't be easy…people will talk…I do not want you to get hurt." Hermione smirks. "Is Malfoy scared? I am not worried about what people have to say." Draco kisses her cheek and starts walking to the Great Hall.

As soon as they step into the Great Hall students and ghost notice the two holding hands. Hermione's cheeks flush. Draco pulls her to the table with Ginny, Blaise, Luna, and Neville talking. Neville glances at them then takes a bite of his ham. Luna smiles. "I just knew you to would get together. Opposites attract you know. I am dating Blaise..." She kisses his cheek "isn't he sweet." Ginny frowns. "This sucks…I miss Harry." Draco looks up. "He must miss you too. Isn't that his new owl?" A beautiful snowy owl lands on the table. Ginny grins and takes the rose, lily and letter tied to the owl's leg. "Thank you Tonic." The owl hoots and flies off. Ginny reads the note and her eyes widen and then she laughs. Hermione eyes her as she cuts her pork chop. "What is so funny Ginny?" Ginny closed the letter. "Where to start…Ron got kissed in his office today…and apparently he looked like a deer in the head lights." Draco and Blaise exchanged a looks of confusion. Hermione pats Draco cheek. "It is a muggle saying. It means he was surprised and confused." The boys nod. "Anyways…now he has a date tonight…with a Slytherin." Draco and Hermione look at each other. Together they say "Pansy" Blaise looks surprised. "Pansy? Parkinson?" Draco nods. Hermione looks at Ginny's raised eye brow. "She asked me if it would bother me if she asked him to get drinks after work. Did you pick flowers?" Ginny grins and nods to Neville. "This sweet man is going to grow us roses and calla lilies." Neville smiles. "Just happy to help. Did you know I am dating Hannah Abbot now? She is running the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione smiles. "That is wonderful Neville, I was wondering why she wasn't here to take her NEWTs." Lavender had a small owl land in front of her. She pulled the note off of the owl and read her letter. She jumped up from the table. "I GOT THE JOB! I don't have to finish taking my NEWTs!" She danced around and ran out of the Great Hall. Ginny rolls her eyes.

The group chats and eats dinner. Several students gossiped about Draco and Hermione but no one dared to say anything to them. Collin Creveey walked up to them after dinner. "Umm…would you like someone to take pictures during the dance…I mean if you don't have anyone to take pictures yet…" Draco raises an eyebrow. "I want to see the quality of your photos. Take a picture of Hermione and me and if I like it, I will pay you to take photos at the dance." Draco stands up and pulls Hermione beside him. Hermione smiles and leans her head towards Draco. Draco smirks and kisses her on the cheek and she looks surprised as Collin snaps the photo. Ginny, Neville, Luna and Blaise laugh. Collin hands the photo to Draco. The photo moves Hermione smiles and Draco smirks leans down and kisses her on the cheek. Hermione eyes widen and she looks at Draco. "I love it Creveey. You have the job. I will pay you half in the morning and half the other half after. Get pictures of the whole day please. The events for the younger students as well." Draco write a number on a napkin and hands it to Collin. Collin's eyes widen. Draco frowns. "Is that a good amount?" Hermione tries to look at the number but Collin puts it in his pocket. "Yes. This is great…thank you!" Ginny finished reading the letter. "Umm…Hermione…Draco…are you aware Aurors have to be at the dances?" Draco frowns and sits back down. "Yeah…it is part of my probation. Did he say who it will be?" Ginny pats his hand. "Only two Aurors have to be here. Harry was coming any ways so Harry and his partner, which is Ron. Ron is bringing a date." Hermione shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe he will bring Pansy. She seems nice." Draco laughs. "They will have to be here all day because I will be roaming around the school. They need to keep an eye on me to make sure the former Deatheater not causing trouble." Draco snarls and stands up and walks towards the door. "I am going to our room." Hermione frowns and watches him go.

Neville leans forward. "Hermione…Why are you dating him. I mean… he was a Deatheater." Blaise glares at Neville. Luna pats Blaise's arm and coo's something in his ear. Hermione looks at Neville a little surprised. "He is a good man. He never wanted the life he had. Why is my dating Draco a problem for you Neville?" Neville shakes his head. "Hermione I didn't mean anything by it…I just…I mean he was so mean through school…I am sorry." Hermione shakes her head. "I know that Draco and I will be a surprise for a lot of people. I know you are just concerned for me. He has the same goals as me, he makes me happy." Astoria walks over to the group and glares at Hermione. "He is just using you. He is a Deatheater and now he is being reformed by dating part of the Golden Trio. Don't worry he is a great fuck. If I was stupid enough to get used at least that is a plus. Oh…you know how you got mad Ron was with one person before you…Draco has been with at least ten different women." Astoria smirks and Hermione's eyes redden. Hermione glare and smirks. "Miss. Greengrass that is two offences. One for being unruly in the presents of first year students and hostilely towards another house. You have dentition with Professor Bill Weasley starting tomorrow morning, 9 AM, The reason you have dentition is due to the fact that house points won't matter to you if you pass your NEWTs. Have a nice night. Professor Weasley will see you in the morning." Hermione motions to the first year that took Draco's empty seat. Astoria's jaw drops. The other bust out laughing. "You can't do that!" Hermione looks at her badge pinned to her robes and points. "I am Head Girl and I just did. Now if you wish it argue about it we can speak to a professor and we even have witnesses." Hermione smiles sweetly and Astoria storms off. Ginny holds her sides laughing. "That was great! Hermione you are wicked." Blaise rubs Hermione's shoulder. "Draco will be sad he missed that." Hermione smiles. "Well I am very bright. Ginny after our run tomorrow do you want to go get dresses and manicures and pedicures? I will buy. Dad and mom are doing more overseas work. Big bonuses." Blaise blinks. "Wait a minute is your family rich muggles?" Hermione rolls her eyes. "They are not rich…just comfortable. They are muggle healers for teeth." Ginny laughs. "They don't live in a manor. They live in a nice house in a great neighborhood. Hermione has never wanted for anything. Yes, I will let you pamper me 'mione. I love you" Ginny kisses her cheek Hermione gets up and heads to her room. "See you guys in the morning."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Perfect Meeting, Third Date and the Festivities**

They students finished up their NEWTs and wait for their results. The results will come in Wednesday morning. Bill Weasley walks up to Hermione and Ginny talking outside of the dungeons. "Ladies. Ms. Granger, I have enjoyed having students in dentition. My office and room is ready. Fleur has even added flowers. By the way Ms. Future Potter you were right it is a little odd being the only married teacher at the school. However, Charlie has a date for the dance, Emily from Romania." Ginny grins. "Do you know how many seventh years have a crush on Charlie? They will be heart broken." Hermione laughs. Draco and Blaise come walking out of the Slytherins portrait. Both boys nod at Bill. Draco slides his arm around Hermione's waist. "Professor Weasley. I need to steal these lovely ladies away from you. We have a meeting with the prefects." Bill watches Draco but nods and walks off. Draco frowns and looks at Ginny. "Does he still blame me for…?" Draco motions to his face. "I let the bastard into the school." Ginny pats Draco's face. "He just doesn't know what to think of you. He doesn't hate you. Hey it made me like his wife a little better." Draco made a face. Ginny explained as they walked to the prefects meeting.

Harry and Ron had to go to Hogwarts to speak with the Heads and prefects about the safely of the students and review the rules in place. Harry and Ron appeared at the apparition site at the edge of the forbidden forest. Ginny, Hermione and Draco were their waiting to meet them. When Harry arrived Ginny threw herself into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron rolled his eyes and made a gaging sound. "Can you stop kissing my sister with me standing right here?" Ginny pulled away and hugged Ron. "I missed you too Ron." Ginny kissed his cheek. Hermione hugs Harry and then awkwardly hugs Ron. We have the meeting set up with breakfast in the room of requirements. Draco took Hermione's hand as they walked up to the castle. "So Weasley…I heard you have been on a few dates with Pansy." Ron stares at him. "Yeah…When the hell did this happen?" Ron motions to Hermione and Draco's hands. Hermione just looks at Ron and rolls her eyes. "Last week Ronald. Right before you started dating Pansy." Harry and Ginny eye each other wearily. Ron's face reddens. You were mad I got with Lavender again and you were fucking a ferret? That is just rich!"

Hermione stops and spins to face Ron. Draco steps back, Ginny and Harry stop too. "How dare you Ronald! Firstly, Draco and I have not slept together. Second, I didn't start dating him the night we broke up. Third, I am a student here. I am head girl and you will respect me or I will request a different Auror to replace you. Is that understood?" Ron opens and closes his mouth like a fish. Hermione turns and takes Draco's arm and starts walking to the room of requirement. Harry just looks pleadingly at Ron. Ginny rolls her eyes. "Oh calm down Ron. How you asked Pansy to the dance?" Ron pouts and follows Draco and Hermione who are talking quietly. "No…I didn't want Hermione to be mad if no one asked her…" Ginny, Harry and Ron talked and walked. Draco and Hermione disappeared ahead of them.

Draco and Hermione walked into the room. The other students were not there yet. Hermione apologizes to Draco about Ron. Draco strokes her cheek. "Hermione it is okay. I know you and Ron fight that is what your friendship is like."

Hermione smiles, looks to make sure no one is there and kisses him lightly. Draco pulls her closer to him and deepens the kiss. Hermione returns the kiss and leans him into the wall. Blaise and Luna walk through the door. Luna smiles "How sweet." Hermione pulls away and blushes. "I…we…I…" Draco smirks at her. "It is okay love." The door opens and Harry, Ginny and Ron walk in. Luna runs over and hugs Harry and Ron. "I want you to meet my boyfriend." She pulls Blaise to her. "This is Blaise Zambni." Ron's jaw drops. "Aren't you a Slytherin?" Harry rubs his head. Blaise looks at Ron and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I am and I am dating Luna who is a Ravenclaw." Ron nods and walks to the table to fix a plate. Hermione rolls her eyes. The other prefects come in and the meeting is held. At the end of the meeting Draco tells the student's that if any of their dresses or robes need to be altered Pansy Parkinson will be here tomorrow to help with sizing. The door opens and Pansy is fuming followed by Astoria. Astoria pushes past Pansy and throws herself in to Draco's arms she starts to sob. Draco looks at Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Pansy and raises an eyebrow. Astoria looks up at Draco with big tears running down. "Draco I need to speak with you…" she glares at the others "alone…please…" Draco rolls his eyes "What do you want?" Astoria frowns. "Do you want me to tell you now then?" Draco nods. Astoria glares at him. "I am pregnant…and it is yours." Hermione's eyes widen. The other students gasp. Draco pulls Astoria to the side of the room. "What the hell are you talking about?" Astoria smirks. "I am pregnant…I am having your baby…so you are going to want to end things with the mudblood and marry me or do you want to disgrace the Malfoy name more by having a child out of wedlock." Draco stands there staring at her. "You can't…I…we don't…I am with Hermione…I…" Astoria throws her arms around his neck and kiss him full on the mouth. Draco eyes widen and Hermione runs out of the room. Ron storms over to Draco spins him around and punches him in the face. Draco falls to the ground and Ron pounce on him and starts slamming his fist in to Draco's bloody face. Harry and Blaise pull Ron off of him. "Let go of me! That bastard just kissed another woman in front of Hermione! Let me kill him." Ginny and Pansy move to check on Draco and Astoria stands to the side watching. Ginny starts healing Draco's bloody nose and busted lip. "What the hell Ginny! Why the fuck are you helping him!" Ginny glares at Ron. "We don't even know what happened! It could all be this slut's fault." Ginny glares at Astoria. Ron stops struggling with Harry and Blaise. "I am going to check on Hermione. Stupid ferret." Draco sits up and touches the back of his head, winces in pain and looks at the blood on his hand. "I need to talk to Hermione…" Draco's eyes roll into the back of his head and he faints. Pansy ask Harry and Blaise to take Draco to the hospital wing. Pansy rounds on Astoria. "Are you really pregnant? Are you sure that it is Draco's?" Astoria rolls her eyes and follows Draco to the hospital wing.

Hermione ran to the girls' bathroom and sits on the windowsill, pulls her knees to her chest and cries. Moaning Myrtle watches Hermione. "What is wrong…does no one love you….boo hoo hoo…no one loved me either…" Hermione wipes her eyes. "Please leave me alone Myrtle…" Ron walks into the bathroom and Myrtle flies into the bathroom stall throwing water all over the floor. Ron shakes his boots off and walks to Hermione. "Hey…" Hermione looks up at Ron. "I don't want to hear I told you so Ronald…just let me alone..." Ron sits next to Hermione on the windowsill. "I am not going to tell you I told you so…I just wanted to check on you…I…am probably going to get in trouble." Hermione looks up at him. "What did you do Ronald?" Ron looks at the floor. "I may have beat up your boyfriend a little…" Hermione's eyes widen. "Ron…I….oh Ron…." Hermione hugs Ron. Ron rubs her back. "Ginny seems to think it is a trick that Astoria is trying to pull or something. Myrtle wails again and water floods the ground. Hermione grabs Ron's hand and pulls him from the bathroom.

They run into Seamus. Hermione and Seamus tumble to the ground. "Sorry…Seamus." Seamus grins. "Hermione…hey…I thought you only wanted that to be a onetime thing?" Hermione looks at him funny. "What are you talking about?" Seamus helps Hermione stand up and looks wide eyed at Ron. "Oh…nothing…I have to go…"Seamus runs off down the hall. Hermione and Ron exchange a puzzled look. Ron takes Hermione's hand. "Come on we will go find the ferret….yes I am going to call him that…but you like him for some stupid reason. So we will find him and you will talk to him." The two of them headed back toward the room of requirements. Ginny walks up to Hermione. "Hey I dismissed the meeting. Draco is in the hospital wing." Ginny glares at Ron. "He had a large laceration on the back of his head, a broken nose, and busted lip. I fixed his lip and nose. He lost enough blood to pass out. Astoria is with him…" Hermione smacks Ron's arm. "You could have really hurt him. He hadn't even eaten breakfast." Hermione starts toward the hospital wing. Ginny and Ron walk behind her arguing about how Ron had behaved. Hermione smiles at how much Ginny sounds like Molly.

Hermione walks into the hospital wing to see Astoria yelling at Draco. "How can you not believe me? Madam Pomfrey just told you that I am pregnant." Draco rolls his eyes and tries to sit up, Harry puts his hand on his shoulder and stops him. Draco glares but leans back. "If you are positive the child is mine then I don't see why it is a problem." Hermione walks into Draco's view. Draco sits up before Harry can hold him down. Draco gets off the bed and walks toward Hermione. "Hermione…I didn't know…She…" Draco stops and sways Hermione rushes to his side. "Sit back down…" Hermione takes him back to the bed. Astoria growls "Stop touching my future husband, you filthy mudblood." Draco growls Hermione stops him. "Astoria…I am his girlfriend. How do we even know that the baby is his? Madam Pomfrey could you give a paternity test?" Madam Pomfrey looks at Draco and Hermione then to Astoria. "If there is a question as to the father then yes." Draco nods and Madam Pomfrey hurries off to get the potion. Hermione sits beside Draco on the bed, Astoria snarls. "I can't believe you are toughing such filth Draco." Ginny steps in front of Astoria. "Your face is not pregnant…if you insult my friend again…I will make it so no one will ever want to touch you again. Do I make myself clear?" Astoria and Ginny glare at each other not breaking eye contact until Madam Pomfrey comes back carrying a potion bottle.


End file.
